Adventures on Rhika : A Vegeta and Bulma Romance
by sakura-chan2
Summary: *Chapt. 13 Uploaded* Set in the 3 years before the androids. Vegeta wants to travel to another planet for a plant that will increase his strength. Bulma just wants to come along for the ride. Will love blossom between our fav. couple? Please REVIEW!
1. Prologue: Vegeta's Idea For Power

Hey people. Thanx for reading my story. Hope you enjoy. The song used somewhere during this story is Wounded by Third Eye Blind.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z even though I wish I did. If you sue me I can give u my lint collection. I also do not own Wounded by Third Eye Blind. I'm just borrowing it.  
  
"WOMAN!!!" "The damned machine broke again, fix it !" Vegeta yelled across the Capsule Corp lot.  
  
"Vegeta, for once in your life why don't you fix it, I have an important meeting to go to in a half and hour, " replied Bulma annoyed with Vegeta's complaints.  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appeared behind her and pinned her against the wall and said, "Fix it now, or I will blow you to bits so fast you won't even have time to scream."  
  
"Vegeta, you know you would never kill me, you need me to be your slave and cook your meals and fix your gravity machine." "Those are just empty threats, " said Bulma bored with Vegeta threatening for the third time this week.  
  
"Oh really woman, I wouldn't hesitate to kill you, your father will fix my gravity machine, and your mindless idiot of a mother will fix me my meals, " with that Vegeta formed a small ki ball in his hand.  
  
"Okay, okay, " said Bulma giving in, "I'll fix it when I get back from my meeting, just eat and spar with Goku while I'm gone."  
  
"That's more like it," and with that Vegeta disappeared out through the open window to spar with Goku.  
  
"Ah, yes, the annoyances of a Saiyan prince, " thought Bulma to herself, "now to finish my make-up."  
  
As Vegeta was flying through the sky to Kakarrot's house he was thinking of ways to improve his training. Then, all of a sudden it hit him, there was a rare plant on the distant planet of Rhika. The plant was found when Freeza had went on one of his purging while taking the him along. The plant would grow abundantly once every year, but that year there had been bad famine, and there was only a few left. Freeza found it and eat the last ones for himself and increased his strength double, which caused him to transform into the more powerful version of himself. Vegeta wasn't allowed one, since Freeza wasn't risking the Prince becoming stronger then him. Vegeta searched his memory for the name of the plant, and couldn't remember but was sure there was some way to find it anyway. He immediately turned back and decided to take a trip to this planet, he must become stronger than Kakarrot. As he arrived back on the C.C. grounds, his stomach began to voice it's hunger and he decided to raid the fridge.  
  
Once in the kitchen he made himself 2 large plates of sandwiches which he finished off in all of two minutes. Bulma has arrived back from her meeting while Vegeta was stuffing his face.  
  
Bulma said cheerfully, "Hi, Vegeta how were you while I was gone, did you spar with Goku." "Can you believe I got the account with Aino & Kino Inc."  
  
"Look, woman, I care not for your petty accomplishments, I would like one of space capsules with the built in bedrooms, bathrooms, kitchen, and mini gravity room, " Vegeta said in a business tone.  
  
Bulma took one look at him and laughed.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at, baka, you are going to do this for me whether you like it or not, " yelled Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, the only space capsule that has those things in it, is in its testing stage, it would be suicide to go in it, it still had bugs in it." "Plus, where are you going in such a hurry?" Bulma said with a look of amusement.  
  
"Woman, I do not need to tell, just get these "bugs" of yours out of the machine, so I can leave as soon as possible, maybe by tomorrow night at the latest, " Vegeta continued.  
  
Bulma starting clutching her stomach from laughing so hard.  
  
"Vegeta, first of all I would never be able to prepare the space capsule by tomorrow." "Second of all, the bugs in the machine aren't real, and third of all, where are you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"Woman, I need to go to the planet Rhika to collect a rare plant to assist me in training, if you must know, " Vegeta replied annoyed with Bulma's amusement.  
  
"Fine, Vegeta whatever you say, but if you want me to prepare the capsule, there a couple conditions you must agree too." "First, I can't have it done until the end of this week-"  
  
"Fine, fine woman, I can wait a couple of days, " replied Vegeta.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Vegeta, I wasn't done yet I have one more conditions." "Now, before I was RUDELY interrupted, let me finish." "Anyway, secondly, you must take me with you-"  
  
"WHAT!!!" yelled Vegeta. "There is no way in hell I am taking an idiot baka woman with me." "I'd have to protect you from the natives of the planet and put of with you whining when you can't take it anymore."  
  
"Look, Vegeta, you may have to protect me physically, but you know you might need my brains to help outsmart these people, and make sure the machine works properly." "You would need me, just as much as I would need you."  
  
Vegeta thought to himself, "She raises a good point maybe I will take her along." "Plus she's beautiful when that large mouth of hers isn't open-" "Wait, where'd that thought come from?"  
  
"Vegeta, Chikyuu to Vegeta, will you take me or not? " asked Bulma.  
  
"Okay, woman, I guess I will, but if you whine or bother me in any way I will not hesitate to harm you, or kill you."  
  
"Fine Vegeta, I'll listen to you threats, " Bulma replied tiredly. "Even though they aren't true, " she mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" Vegeta said, "Do you want me to kill even before we leave, because it can be arranged."  
  
"No, Vegeta, I'm going to fix up the space capsule now." "You should start preparing for the journey, it will only take me about one day to finish it, so we will leave the morning of the day after tomorrow, " Bulma stated.  
  
Once all the preparations were made, they began to pack a large supply of food onto the ship and other various personal items. In a short time they were prepared to go leave. 


	2. Chapt. 2: Journey To Rhika (Part one)

Hi again people. I hope you are somewhat enjoying the story so far. I promise it will get interesting. And somewhere in this story I will include Wounded by Third Eye Blind, but I just don't know where yet. I LOVE that song. Okay, okay, on with the fic  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ *sniff sniff *. So don't sue, all you'll get is my collection of rocks…….  
  
Bulma wrote a note to her parents about where they were going, it was informal but they were on a cruise at the time. Along with that she left to know to Yamucha explaining the same thing.  
  
"Woman, where are you I would like to leave sometime TODAY!!!" Vegeta yelled that it could be heard across the complex of C.C.  
  
"Relax, Veggie-head, I'm just getting personal necessities, " Bulma replied coolly. With that Bulma came out of her room with 2 suitcases, a trunk, and assorted little bags full of as Bulma calls them "emergency supplies, " it was just a back-up supply of make-up.  
  
"Woman, you are not bringing all those things on MY ship, " Vegeta fumed.  
  
"First of all, Veggie, it's not your ship, it's mine, and I will bring whatever I want, and you know what, you are going to carry it there, " Bulma calmly replied.  
  
"Woman, I am not your slave, I am not going to-"  
  
Vegeta was rudely cut off as Bulma's "necessities" were shoved at his face.  
  
Vegeta fell over on his royal ass. All that was heard was a muffled, "Stupid baka woman, and her stupid baka "necessities."  
  
Bulma chose to ignore his rude comments. Finally after must shoving and pushing, (mainly by Vegeta), in the storage compartment they were ready to go. Bulma mentally checked off things that were in the space capsule, "food, supplies, clothes, lots of fuel…." "I guess that's everything, " she thought to herself.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma settled into the cockpit of the capsule and prepared for take-off. As the engine rumbled to life, Bulma wondered what to expect on this foreign planet, and wondered what life forms inhabitated it. As they broke through Earth's atmosphere, Bulma prayed to Kami nothing would go wrong, and that Vegeta wouldn't have an urge to kill her.  
  
"Vegeta, she said quietly, "What kind of people inhabit Rhika??"  
  
Vegeta replied, "Most of them are peace loving people, but there are outbursts of rebellion." "They are a pretty powerful race mentally and physically, but still no match for a Saiyan prince."  
  
"So Veggie-head you'll protect me then?" Bulma asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes woman, I don't think your friends will take too kindly to your death, " Vegeta stated. "And, Vegeta thought to himself, " I wouldn't like you dead either, Bulma."  
  
"Well, Vegeta I am going to go an watch some TV, thank Kami I equipped with a large satillite so it would pick up stations from Chikyuu, " Bulma said. "You're welcome to join me, it will take at least 3 days to reach Rhika."  
  
"No, I am going to train, I must surpass Kakarrot, why do you think I asked for a gravity room??" Vegeta replied.  
  
"Why did I ask anyway, I should have known that Veggie-head would want to train, " Bulma said.  
  
"Whatever woman, I am going to train, and DON'T call me Veggie-head." With that Vegeta stalked off to the Gravity room.  
  
"Every time I try to be nice, I get my head bitten off, oh well maybe there is something amusing on TV, " Bulma thought.  
  
Back in the gravity room, Vegeta had set the gravity to 400 G's and was training hard trying achieve Super-Saiyan. He was shadow sparring imagining it was Kakarrot. "Arrg.. this is not working, I can't get that woman off my mind, what is she doing to me, " he thought to himself. "I might as well just go and take a shower and eat something."  
  
With that he turned off the gravity room and stepped into the adjoining bathroom. He turned the water on full blast and made sure it was nice and hot, even though he was hot himself he couldn't stand cold showers. During his shower, he tried to sort out the feelings he was having, was this what these humans called love, or was it just lust? He was too tired to care, he stepped out, dried himself off, and threw on a t-shirt and pants that the woman had bought for him. She said he needed to look "normal for once."  
  
Before he would flop down to sleep he decided he needed to answer the call of his grumbling stomach and headed for the small kitchen the capsule had. He yelled, "Woman, come and make me some food, I'm hungry."  
  
"Vegeta, I am not here at your beck and call, the only reason I am even going to cook now is because I am hungry. Consider yourself lucky that you are even getting food, " Bulma replied with annoyance.  
  
"Fine woman just make sure I get food, " Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay Vegeta, even though you are being incredibly rude right now, I will still feed you, " Bulma said.  
  
Later that night, after they had both eaten, Bulma had decided to go to bed, since it was getting pretty late. As she was laying in bed reading, her vidphone rang and Yamucha's face appeared on screen when she answered it. "Moshi, Moshi, Yamucha, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine Bulma, buts what with this leaving me and going into space with Vegeta, I can't believe this. "What do you want to spend more time with him rather than me?" Yamucha yelled.  
  
"Look, Yamucha, I just want to come along so I can have an adventure, I am not going to do anything with Vegeta ok?" "I should be that one that is mad, look at how many times you've cheated on me!" Bulma fumed.  
  
"Bulma, I think that you and I should take a break since right now this isn't working, " Yamucha said.  
  
"Yamucha, you are so right, and you know what else, how about we make this break PERMANENT!!" Bulma had steam coming out of her ears by now. With that she turned off the vidphone and leaned back on the bed. She thought to herself, "I can't believe the bakayarou had actually thought I would cheat on him with Vegeta." Then she voiced out loud, "I would never ever date that arrogant monkey for the life of me." With everything that had happened she decided just to go to sleep and everything would be better in the morning.  
  
In the room beside, Vegeta was laying in bed trying to sort out his thoughts for the fiftieth time that day. "What am I going to do about that woman, she's in my thoughts all the time, and is preventing me from training." "Maybe, if I try and sleep I will feel better tomorrow." As he began to drift off to sleep, Vegeta heard yelling from the room next to him, and realized the woman was speaking to her baka mate over the vidphone. They seemed to be having some kind of fight, where Yamucha was accusing her for cheating on him. He decided their conversation was useless to listen to and tried to go back to sleep again, but her high pitched yelling was preventing him from sleeping. Suddenly, the shouting has ceased and he began to drift off to sleep again. Right before he fell asleep he heard the woman say, "I would never date that arrogant monkey for the life of me." Unknown to even himself, a part of his heart broke.  
  
I  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Maybe Vegeta does have feelings for Bulma after all right. Well I'll try and post some more chapters soon, and I hope I don't have any writers block. I think I might use a different song in the chappies to come. Well READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!! Ja ne all !! 


	3. Chapt. 3: Journey to Rhika (Part two)

Hey all, this is the next chapt of my story. I know, I haven't included any songs in the story yet, but I will as soon I figure out where it would go best. Well read on.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ and never will. But I do own the Planet Rhika, and the inhabitants. *HA HA, feel my wrath *  
  
  
  
The next morning, Bulma announced, "Vegeta we are half-way to Planet Rhika, aren't you excited?"  
  
"Of course I am woman, by this time tomorrow I will be able to escape your ugliness and your whining!" Vegeta stated.  
  
"Vegeta, do you have to be so mean right now, I'm just not in the mood, " Bulma said softly.  
  
"What do you mean, your always in the mood to put me down, woman." Vegeta said.  
  
"Look, Vegeta if you must know, Yamucha and I had a fight last night, he called me and accused me of cheating on him and now we're not going out anymore, " Bulma half sobbed.  
  
"Again, why do you even bother with him anyway, to him you're just another one of his whores anyway, " Vegeta stated, then under his breath added, "You don't deserve to be treated like that." Bulma didn't hear what he mumbled and thought he was an insensitive jerk.  
  
She managed to choke out, "See if I ever cook you anything again, I hope they kill you when we get to the planet!"  
  
Vegeta quickly yelled as she started to run to her room, "They'll probably kill you too if they kill me!"  
  
After he said that all he heard was a door slam and loud sobs. Vegeta realized how bad he had made Bulma feel, but brushed off the feeling since it was a jakuten. (A/N I am hoping that's the right spelling) He decided if he went off to train he would feel better and with that stalked off to the GR .  
  
As he was training he remembered something he had heard before drifting to sleep the night before, how the woman wouldn't ever date him. As he thought about it, he felt another strange feeling. It was as if someone had punched him in the gut, he tried to dismiss it and continue training but it wouldn't leave. Again, he had to cut another training session short because of stupid, baka, but beautiful blue haired woman. "Wait a minute he thought, did I just think she was beautiful, I must be suffering food deprivation." So he turned off the GR and headed to the kitchen to eat something. As he made his way to the kitchen he heard her sobbing again, and felt something tug at his heart. He knew she had cried all that day. Against his pride, he walked to her door and knocked. A teary, "come in," was whispered from inside.  
  
"What do you want Vegeta, to make fun of me some more, why can't you just leave me in peace?" Bulma whimpered.  
  
Vegeta felt even worse now and knew that he had to apologize somehow.  
  
"Look, when I said you were just another one of his whores, I was just trying to be honest." "Do you know how many other women he lays with before he picks you up for a date?" "He even smells like a woman when he sees you, " Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta he may not be the most faithful boyfriend, but that doesn't mean he gets laid 3 times before he sees me!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Fine woman believe what you want, but in the end you'll find out that truth, " with that said Vegeta left.  
  
As he left Bulma thought to herself, "Maybe he's right, maybe this break-up is for the better since Yamucha's just cheat on me often, it is time that I face the truth." Bulma began to feel tired with so much emotional stress that she dropped off to sleep five minutes after Vegeta left.  
  
In the room beside her, so did Vegeta, even though he didn't train as hard as he usually does, he was still tired. His dreams had been very different from most nights. Instead of dreaming of his torturous days with Frieza , he dreamed about a certain blue haired woman he knew. In this dream he was having a verbal sparring match with her, but instead of it ending with one of them stalking off, he ended up kissing her. The kiss was something he hadn't ever experienced before, it was so sweet, just like eating the Earth food chocolate. He couldn't seem to get enough of it, but just as he was about to tell her how he really felt, a jerking motion of the ship roused him. He decided to investigate and so he threw on a pair of boxer and walked to the control room.  
  
"Woman what is going on?" "Why is the ride becoming so turbulent?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Well Vegeta, we are just about to enter the Planet Rhika's atmosphere and there is always turbulence associated with entrance." "So just sit down and fasten your seatbelt, okay, " Bulma said.  
  
"Fine, woman whatever just hurry and land this thing so I can get my plant, and become the strongest being in the universe, " Vegeta said with annoyance.  
  
As they entered the atmosphere the capsule jerked widly and bounced them around in their seats. Surprisingly, the landing Bulma made was very smooth compared to the ride into the atmosphere.  
  
Once they had landed and turned off the engines, they prepared to leave the ship. Vegeta was the first to step off the ship and was greeted with one of the natives of the planet. The alien greeted him with a statement in Saiyajin language that Bulma couldn't deciper. Vegeta responded and the two seemed to carry on a lengthy conversation. Bulma gave Vegeta a questioning look and Vegeta explained, "They remember me and ask for no harm to their people, like I said their very peace loving." "I told them all I wanted was the plant and they said it could be arranged, but I'd have to meet with leader of the planet."  
  
Bulma understanding the situation nodded and asked Vegeta is they understood her language too. Vegeta replied, "Of course, they are a very intelligent race of people." So Bulma tried to speak to the native, "Hello, I'm Bulma, who are you?" Surprisingly, the native spoke fluent English and responded, "Very nice to meet you Bulma, I am Arter, head of the council for this planet." Then he said to both of them, "Please walk this way with my and I will give accommodations to stay here for a couple of days." Vegeta said, "No need, we have our ship to stay in, we'll be fine." Unknown to Bulma, the only reason he did this was to prevent any attempted murders on the both of them, he knew the natives of this planet hated him and would take this opportunity to hurt them. Arter said, "As you wish, I will take straight to our leader, Valgor now. " "If you don't mind we'll be flying."  
  
Bulma said, "I can't fly though, and I didn't bring my air car with me." Vegeta picked her up and said, "I'll carry you, only because I have to make sure no one kills you." So the three of them set out across the wasteland toward the city.  
  
  
  
Hope you all enjoyed the 3rd chappie. Please read and review. I know I know no cliffhangers right!! LOL. Well I'll have another chapter up soon. Ja ne all  
  
-Sakura_chan 


	4. Chapt. 4: The Deal; Bulma's Scare

Hi everyone it's me again, updating my story because I have nothing better to do. I decided to use the Third Eye Blind song for another fic called Wounded. Please R/R. Well anyway, I may or may not put a song in this story. Read on  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. Please don't sue a poor defenseless person, who has no money.  
  
As they made their way to the city Bulma, kept on shifting in Vegeta's arms. She felt as if she was invading him some how, but she liked it. Vegeta on the other hand couldn't stand any more shifting and would drop if it didn't mean suffering dire consequences. When they finally arrived at the odd shaped building where their leader Valgor lived, Arter said that he was expecting them and there would be no wait. As they made their way into the building Bulma commented on how beautiful all the painting and tapestries were. Arter explained that they were from ancient times when this city was just beginning. Soon they reached the office where the council meeting had been held for them, at the head of the table sat Valgor. He greeted them with by saying, "Hello Prince Vegeta, Bulma Briefs, you have been expected ever since your ship landed." "I understand that you would like to use our power increasing plant."  
  
Vegeta said, "Yes, I would but supposedly you must meet about whether or not I am allowed use of this, right?"  
  
"Yes, Prince this is true and we have come to a deal about your use of our produce," Valgor answered. "We are beginning to have a serious crisis with rebels on our planet, they are plotting on overthrowing the government which is not to our liking." "Now the head of the rebels gang is Ralkor, he is one of the most powerful on this planet, maybe even close to you Prince."  
  
"No one on this planet is close my superior power, " Vegeta intervened.  
  
"I am not trying to insult your power, but I am being perfectly honest, they may put up a fight against you, " Valgor replied. "All I am asking is you defeat Ralkor, most of his followers will give up after their leader is dead." "The you may take the plant for your uses, I just want a peaceful planet." Valgor continued.  
  
Vegeta said, "Fine I will go along with your deal, but if you do not come through on your part, it will be your death."  
  
Bulma then intervened, "Vegeta I would like it if I could fight, I could eat the plant and help fight Ralkor and his followers."  
  
"Look women, I do not need your help, you will just get in the way, and Valgor will not allow to eat the plant anyway, " Vegeta answered.  
  
"That's where you are wrong, Prince," Valgor contradicted. "I think the girl might be a valuable asset to you, I sense great potential in her." "I will allow her to eat the plant before defeating Ralkor, and hope that you stick to the deal, " Valgor finished.  
  
Vegeta realizing that fighting both of them would be useless said, "Fine but if you bother me woman and make this harder than it really is, you will not fight with me." And then he said to Valgor, "I would like to do this as soon as possible, could please get this plant for me so the woman can eat it."  
  
Bulma responded to him first by saying, "Look, Veggie I will not get in your way I can fight just as well as you if I train a little, I mean we have time and a GR. "  
  
Valgor said, "Fine, I will get one of my council heads to fetch the plant and you can get to training soon."  
  
Vegeta said, "Have them bring it to the ship, we will be waiting there." To Bulma he said," Come on, onna we will go and wait back at the ship."  
  
Together they walked out of the building and he picked her and they flew back to the ship. Once they arrived Vegeta said to Bulma, "Are you sure you want to do this onna, because chances of injury are high, and you will be training nonstop from now, according to Valgor the enemy might be pretty powerful."  
  
Bulma responded, " Vegeta I will be fine, there is nothing to worry about, I want to do this, I came to have an adventure, remember?"  
  
"Okay, fine then lets go Gravity Room and train, I will set it to 10x normal gravity and show you hand to hand combat, " Vegeta said.  
  
"Alright, let me change into something more comfortable thought, give me 5 min, " Bulma responded.  
  
A couple minutes later they were both in the gravity room and Vegeta was prepared to turn the gravity on.  
  
"Okay, you will feel 10x heavier than you are now, hence 10 x gravity, " Vegeta stated.  
  
"Alright, I'm ready, go ahead and turn it on, " Bulma responded nervously.  
  
As soon as Vegeta switched it on, Bulma fell to the ground. "Good thing, you are eating that plant, you'd be useless to me, you can't even stand 10 x gravity, " Vegeta mused.  
  
"I … can… get….. up, " Bulma voice sounded muffled. With a large grunt of effort she managed to get on her knees. And with some more extra effort she pushed until she was standing shakily on her feet.  
  
"Okay, do you think you can at least stand in fighting position? " Vegeta questioned. With that he made a fighting stance. "I can try," she said and she shuffled around until she copied Vegeta's stance.  
  
"Good, now I will teach some simple punches and kicks, " Vegeta explained. So for the next hour and a half he taught her simple hand to hand combat, and being the genius she is picked it up quickly.  
  
As they left the gravity room, Vegeta commented, "Not too bad for someone who has never fought in their life. " Then he thought to himself, "she might be a drawback on my training, but she does have potential, and I wouldn't mind seeing her in that training outfit everyday." He quickly dismissed that thought and headed to the kitchen. Bulma said, " Vegeta I'll be taking a shower, leave some food for me please."  
  
"Fine, woman, but you're getting the vegetables, " he responded.  
  
As Bulma headed to the mini bathroom, she thought, "He hates vegetables, yet his name is Veggie." Then she thought, "He looks awfully good in a training suit, I can't wait to do this again, " "Wait a second, where'd that thought come from?"  
  
Bulma proceeded to a take a quick shower and throw on a tank top and cut- off jean shorts, the planet Rhika was an awful lot like Earth. Upon entering the kitchen, she saw Vegeta had left some celery, carrots, some sports drink, and something that resembled left-overs from last night. She ate everything except the left-overs, she'd never be that hungry.  
  
As she made her way to the front of the ship she found, Arter at the entrance and Vegeta talking to him while holding what she supposed was the plant. Arter soon left and Vegeta made his way toward her. "Here eat this, it's the plant that should increase your strength so you will be somewhat useful to me, " Vegeta said. "Eating the entire should a little more double your measly strength, and training that power should increase even more, " he continued. Bulma took it and sniffed, thinking whether or not this was a good idea, and decided it was a risk she'd have to take. At first, she took a small bite, then ate the entire thing.  
  
"That was surprisingly good tasting, kind of tangy, " she commented. "How long will it take for it to take effect," she asked.  
  
"Well for Freiza it took about an 1hr, but for a human constitution, I'm estimating 3 hrs. or more, I'm not quite sure, " Vegeta answered.  
  
"Well, I still have a bit of the stem here and if I can take my own blood, I can perform a test and how long it may take, " Bulma said.  
  
So with that she headed off to her mini-lab she had built in the capsule. While she was in their, she performed a self blood test and had the computer process the stem of the plant. She input the data of the blood along with it and had the computer compute how long it would take for effect. The results were showed that, it would take up 5 hrs. max, then she read the health stats of her blood. Surprisingly, the plant hyped up her blood sugar to dangerous levels. She would need to find something to lower it before she passed out. Again she consulted the computer for a quick fix, and soon she was drinking a vial of greenish-blue liquid, that was supposed to lower blood sugar.  
  
Vegeta was waiting in the kitchen and wondering how long it would take for that women to come out of the lab, it had been 2 hrs so far. Finally, a half hour later she reappeared looking a bit flustered.  
  
"What happened onna, you look at bit pale, " Vegeta questioned. He felt as if he had done this to her and immediately felt bad.  
  
"The plant increased my blood sugar to dangerous levels and I made an antidote to try and lower it, " Bulma replied.  
  
"I didn't know it had such strange effects on the human body, maybe you should rest or someth-" Before he could even finish his sentence the woman passed out in his arms. He hurried and set her on the couch, and prayed that she had just passed out. He took her pulse to find out and, realized that she had just fainted. "It probably was that damned plant, " he thought to himself. He sat by her hoping she would wake up soon, he hadn't realized how much he would miss her if she died.  
  
He whispered to her, "Onna, I hope you wake up soon, I know that high blood sugar shouldn't kill you, but there's still a chance. I want you to know that I would miss you a lot if anything ever happened to you." He shifted on the couch and set her head in his lap, she looked so helpless to him. Unknown to Vegeta, she had heard what he had said, but she thought see was dreaming. In her dream, she was in a beautiful meadow, and Vegeta suddenly touched down before her, saying that she couldn't leave him, and how much he would miss her. He said she needed to wake up before it was too late. She asked him why, but he didn't respond he was already gone. And with that she woke up. As she tried to figure her surroundings she looked up and realized Vegeta was sleeping (snoring to be exact) and her head was in his lap.  
  
She felt tons better but still tired, and fell back asleep in his lap without question. They would deal with it when they woke up.  
  
  
  
Okay folks, that's Chapt. 4 of my story. Hoped you liked it. I'll be updating soon. Please R/R. 


	5. Chapt 5: Bulma's Training

Hi everyone, I'm back. Sorry I haven't updated the past couple of days. I had bunches of homework, and semester exams are coming up. Well I know you all wanna know what happened to Bulma and Vegeta, since we last saw them they were sleeping on the couch, right? Before I let you read the story. I would like to thank all of those who R/R my story. For everyone who does R/R I will post your name.  
  
Here are a couple:  
  
kat  
  
Daniel of Lorien  
  
DBZ Beauty  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess  
  
Sorceress Fujin  
  
DeathKiss2007  
  
Vegi-girl  
  
Digi-Matt  
  
  
  
Vegeta was the first to wake up hours later. Once he got his bearings, he realized that Bulma's head was lying in his lap and they both had been sleeping for quite a while judging by the clock. He gently removed her sleeping form and laid onto the couch. He then searched for a blanket and covered her so she wouldn't feel cold. As he was covering her, he noticed how much her power level had increased, it was a little less than Piccolo's. Her potential was very great, with a couple day days of training she could be a useful ally in this battle. He decided to discuss all she needed to do to prepare for the battle once she woke up. He was thinking of how exactly to tell her, when his rumbling stomach interrupted his thoughts. He got up and walked into the kitchen trying to figure out what he could make to eat. Sandwiches, was all he could think of since it was all he could make. So he grabbed the ingredients and whipped up about 20 bologna sandwiches to eat.  
  
  
  
Once he was done eating he heard, the woman's voice calling him, "Vegeta, " she called softly, "would you come here please?" He made his way over to her, and asked what was wrong, "Why do I feel so different, like I could lift something 10x my weight?"  
  
Vegeta answered, "The plant's effect it taking place, your power level has increased drastically, it is almost as much as Piccolo's." "But it is very useless, since you need to train that energy to form ki based attacks." "Once you feel better, we will be spending the next couple days training in the gravity room, so I can help train your energy."  
  
"Wait a second, my power is almost near Piccolo's?" "I can't believe this, I never thought I would be that powerful." "I guess I have to train though, so I can harness my energy, and it will actually be useful." "After, I take a shower and eat, I wouldn't mind training, we need to defeat this Ralkor, get the plant, and then get home."  
  
  
  
Once Bulma had finished showering and eating, she and Vegeta went into the gravity room to help train her. Vegeta said, "First, I must show you how to bring out your energy." " The first step is to feel the power in your mind and visualize yourself holding it." "Are you doing it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, yes I can see it, " she responded.  
  
"Okay, now bring it out into your open hands, keep on trying to bring it out, " he directed.  
  
Bulma concentrated and soon it seemed as if she was in a deep trance, and after a while, a small white ball of energy glowed in her palm.  
  
"Bulma, open your eyes, you did it, " Vegeta said feeling so proud of her.  
  
"Wow, I did, didn't I, I can't believe it, " Bulma yelled.  
  
"Okay, don't lose concentration, imagine the little ball getting bigger and bigger, " Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma did this and the ball began to grow larger in size until it was the size of a grapefruit.  
  
"Now, I want you to open your eyes, do you see how large the energy has grown?" Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Yes, it's amazing that I could do that, " Bulma answered.  
  
"Okay then, I want you to release the energy, kind of like throwing it like a ball, but when it bounces back, I want you to either reflect it, or try and absorb it back into your body." "I know this is hard, " he continued, "but I'm sure you can do it."  
  
Bulma quickly released the ball, and it suddenly bounced back at her, Bulma readied her hand, and amazingly she absorbed the ki blast. Bulma had an expression of sheer amazment on her face when she found the strength to speak she said, "I actually did, it, I'm so proud of myself!" "Now I'm feeling majorly drained though, do you think we could take a breather, " she asked Vegeta.  
  
"I guess so, onna, concentrating ki blasts do take a lot out of you, " he responded. So they both sat down a while, and Bulma drank some water. A little while past when she said out of the blue, "Vegeta, even though you may act cold-hearted, you can be a sweet person deep down inside you, I mean it takes a lot of patience to be a senshi."  
  
"Woman, I have no use for human emotions, you were just a fast learning student so I didn't lose my patience, " he answered gruffly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Vegeta, whatever you say, " Bulma said thinking about how Vegeta let her sleep on his lap. Then she thought, " Maybe if I can just get through to him, he'll be kinder to me.  
  
"Onna, are you ready to start training again?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, I have some of my strength back, " she answered.  
  
"Alright, now you are just going to practice forming ki blasts until it comes easily, then we can formulate your own unique attack, " he told her. Soon she had mastered the forming of the ki blast, and they were ready to move on to formulating her own attack. Bulma asked, " Is there any way that I can from an attack where I can control where the blast goes after it leaves my hand?"  
  
"Well, it's been done, but only by very experienced fighters, I can hardly do it without good concetration, but if it's what you want we can try, " he answered.  
  
So for the next three hours, Bulma tried her best to control the ki blasts after it left her hand, and there were many accidents, but after a while she could make it turn left and right before exploding onto the ground. Soon later, she could make it move in any direction, but not very far. She grew tired, and asked, " Vegeta, do you mind if we try again tomorrow, I don't think I can keep this up anymore."  
  
"Fine, onna tomorrow we will try again and then we will try to teach you how to fly, this will be much easier since you've already learned how to control your energy. Together they left the Gravity Room and ate a small dinner, well for Vegeta it was small.  
  
  
  
After Bulma had cleared the dishes, she left to go to her room and sleep for a long time, at least until Vegeta bothered her to train. She was so tired, she could hardly change into her pj's. As soon as she hit the pillow she was out like a light. Vegeta on the other hand couldn't sleep, he couldn't get that woman off his mind. Maybe she was right about him being kinder than before, he couldn't let these human emotions get to him. Again, he tried to to sleep but it was impossible, he got up and snuck in quietly to the onna's room. He stood there by her bed just watching her sleep, thinking about how beautiful she looked, when the moonlight hit her. Maybe one day he could explain how much she meant to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's Chapt.5. Hope you liked it. Chapt 6 will be up soon. I know this was short and wasn't too interesting, but I'm suffering some Writer's Block, so bear with me.  
  
Well please R/R. Remember I will post your name once you review. Ja ne all  
  
  
  
-Sakura_chan 


	6. Chapt 6.: Sparring Session; A Vist to Va...

Hi again, everyone. Yes I am updating another chapter. I hope you R/R. Like promised I will list the names of the recent people who reviewed my story. Thank You so much! Also, please read my song fic Wounded, and review. *Gets down on knees and begs *. I also will be coming out with a humorous interlude of Veggie visiting the supermarket.  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess  
  
Daniel Of Lorien  
  
Vegi-girl  
  
Well on with the fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, and I'm not making any money off of this story. I'm just a poor bum, writing for other people's happiness  
  
As Vegeta left Bulma's room, he thought about every mean word he had said to her, if only he wasn't so prideful maybe he could explain these new feelings. He decided just to go to bed and sleep on it, he can always see Bulma is tight spandex tomorrow. *hentai grin *  
  
Bulma awoke to the never ending sun hitting her face brighter than ever. Since these planet had five suns, it was unusually bright at all hours. She knew that she would have to go train now, so she pulled on her training gear and headed for the gravity room. As usual Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen counter stuffing his face full of food. He looked up as he saw Bulma enter the room, "Woman, eat something and then we'll train, " he mumbled with his mouth full.  
  
"Well, I would eat something, if there was anything to get my hands on, " Bulma responded.  
  
"Fine, take some of this fruit I don't want it anyway, " Vegeta said.  
  
  
  
Bulma took the apple and banana and munched away at it, (at least the apple anyway). Soon both had finished and Vegeta motioned for Bulma to follow him to the gravity room. Bulma always wondered how Vegeta could train so well on a full stomach. Vegeta said to her, " Today you are going to learn how to fly, and it is just as simple as forming a ki blast. "  
  
"Alright, Vegeta, what do I do, " Bulma questioned.  
  
"First, concentrate on the same energy that forms a ki blast in your mind again," he explained. "Then bring it out of your body just like a ki blast, but envision it under you, as if it's holding you up, " he finished.  
  
"Okay, I'll try, " Bulma acknowledged.  
  
Soon she had started to levitate, this was much easier for her since she had already mastered bringing out her energy.  
  
"Now, try and float around a bit, keep concentrating on your energy to hold you up, " Vegeta directed. Bulma followed his orders to the letter, and began to levitate higher, soon she began moving around sort of like an astronaut getting used to the lack of gravity. Vegeta then said, "I think you should try outside of the ship, so you have more space to fly around and practice in."  
  
"Sure, Vegeta I can't wait to test this out, it's so cool, now I know why you and all my friends enjoy doing this so much!" Bulma said ecstatically.  
  
  
  
Together they walked out into the musty air of the Planet Rhika, compared to Earth, the air was musty, and strange to breath.  
  
"Okay, onna, go an ahead and levitate and try to move around and basically fly, " Vegeta explained.  
  
Bulma followed directions, and soon was zooming around Vegeta in dizzying circles. Vegeta thought to himself, "I'm amazed at how much she's learned, for most Saiyan even me, it took much longer to learn everything she has, and I started from young." "Maybe, it's because of her power level, and her natural knack for picking things up easily, being a genius and all."  
  
"Alright, onna, we are going to spar, I will not go too hard on you, since you are just learning, for right now it will be only hand-to-hand combat, we'll add ki blasts later, " Vegeta announced.  
  
"Okay, it sounds fair enough, and I do want to test the extent of my power, " Bulma agreed.  
  
First, Vegeta threw some simple punches and Bulma blocked, all then they both began to throw in some complicated moves. Soon the fight became a large blur as they became taken up in the fight. Even Vegeta was increasing his power against her, he was amazed at her knack for fighting. Vegeta suddenly caught Bulma in a headlock and whispered in her ear, "Let's add ki blasts, right now anything goes."  
  
Bulma nodded and prepared to fight. Vegeta formed a small blast in his hand and shot it a Bulma, she countered with her own small blast, and it exploded into the air. She then flew up and high-kicked him in the jaw, sending him back a couple of feet. Vegeta immediately stood up, appeared behind her, and as she turned around he punched her in the gut. She doubled over in pain and grimaced but ignored it and sent a small ki blast at the tip of her finger toward his head. He blocked it again, and sent it back at her, she dodged quickly out of the way. She then powered up her personal unnamed attack. On the spur of the moment, she shouted out, "trailing comet attack (A/N: Lame I know), " and with a blast of light it went after Vegeta with full speed. He tried to dodge, but Bulma made it follow him like she had been trained to, he then saw no choice and powered up, " Big…..Bang….Attack!" he yelled. The two blasts collided and they both kept on adding energy to it to over take the other attack, the energy ball grew larger and larger. "What can I do, I don't want to harm either of us, " they thought simultaneously, both came up with the same solution (ironic huh?) and aimed their blast to the sky. It exploded in a flash of dust and light, both stared at it in awe, glad it had harmed neither of them or the planet. Bulma was the first to speak,  
  
"Wow, I can't believe we created that!"  
  
Vegeta responded, "That was pretty powerful onna, but we better stop that since it could harm something on this planet, and that wouldn't go over too well with it's inhabitants."  
  
"Yeah, your right," she said. "Come, let's go and inside and eat or something, I'm really tired now, " she continued. As they walked back to the capsule she commented, "I can feel your energy level, it's very strange like I'm invading you or something, you're very powerful you know."  
  
"Yes, woman that's what sensing power levels is like, and I can agree that I am pretty strong, " he said with a smirk. "But, you are also pretty strong, with that short bit of training you are a very useful ally right now, " he finished.  
  
"Veggie, was that an under the table compliment toward me," Bulma asked with a giggle.  
  
"No, woman, I was just being honest, and don't call me VEGGIE!" he said angrily, "I'm not a vegetable!"  
  
"Whatever, you say, Veggie, " Bulma said on purpose to tick him off.  
  
"Oh, lighten up, let's go inside and eat, that ought to cheer you up, " she said with a look of amusement. They prepared a cold meal of sandwiches and potato salad and sat around the small table to eat it. Vegeta mumbled to her with his mouth full, "We should go to Valgor and tell him that we are about ready to fight this Ralkor or whatever, so we can have that plant." "I mean you are pretty powerful right now and I could easily defeat him without your help." "I can't believe I even made this foolish deal with them, I only did it because if I destroyed their planet their stronger more skilled neighboring planets would surely harm us."  
  
"Well, Vegeta, I agree that going to fight Ralkor is a good idea, we'll go to Valgor today and speak with him." "Let me just go and shower and change, I feel incredibly nasty right now." Bulma responded.  
  
"Fine, I agree with a shower, be ready in a half hour no more, I hate waiting, " Vegeta stated.  
  
Bulma trudged to the bathroom and hopped into the shower, when she came out she felt quite refreshed and picked out a pair of flares, and tube top, because the planet was pretty warm. She did her make-up carefully and spent a good amount of her time trying to figure out what shoes went with her outfit, she finally decided on sneakers.  
  
As she emerged from her bedroom she saw Vegeta for once in his life wearing some of his clothes that she had insisted on bringing on the ship. Even though he said all he needed was his training clothes and armor, she had bought him a full wardrobe anyway; you never know when it could come in handy. He was dressed in baggy blue jeans, and a white muscle t-shirt. All her brain would think was, "Very hot, " over and over again. She managed to say, " You look nice, Vegeta, you finally decided to wear some of the clothes I bought you."  
  
"Well, woman it was all I could find that was clean, " he answered. He then said, "You look uglier than usually though, what happened?"  
  
"Oh, Vegeta don't be mean, I know I look beautiful, " she knew that was his twisted way of complimenting her.  
  
They left the capsule and headed toward the city. Bulma commented, "I can't believe this is going to be my first time flying a long distance, this is going to be fun."  
  
"Whatever woman, just don't fall out of the sky, " Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Ha ha, Vegeta, very funny, anyway I know you would catch me, " she stated.  
  
"Do you really believe that onna?" he asked skeptically.  
  
Bulma didn't even answer and flew into the sky, Vegeta knew it was an invitation to race her. He quickly caught up to her flying speed then passed her, she then increased her speed an caught up to him. They kept increasing speed, until they were neck and neck, and racing like it was a death match. The circled the city searching for the building where Valgor was located and soon found it, Vegeta then put on an extra burst of speed and beat her to the building.  
  
"HA, woman, I beat you there, I will always be better than you, " Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Who said we were racing, I just got tired of arguing with you, " Bulma stated simply  
  
"Sure woman you know it was a race you wanted, " Vegeta argued.  
  
"Fine, Vegeta, believe what you want to, I'm going to see Valgor, " with that Bulma opened the door and walked inside the building. Vegeta followed close behind and they walked to the room where Valgor and his council were located.  
  
"Valgor," Vegeta said, " We are ready to fight Ralkor.  
  
"Hello, Prince, I didn't expect to see you here so soon, but before you fight Ralkor there is something I must tell you it's urgent," Valgor responded.  
  
"What old man, tell me, don't waste my time, " Vegeta said.  
  
"Ralkor has a new ally he is much more powerful than Ralkor, I don't know his name but I hope you are prepared for this."  
  
"Oh, please, you think I can't handle this, I will bring you both their heads, " Vegeta stated with his trademark smirk.  
  
"Fine, go ahead, on this scroll is the map to his supposedly secret hide out, go there when you are ready, and challenge him, " Valgor said.  
  
"Okay, we will go tomorrow, we are both ready for this," Vegeta said eagerly.  
  
"Prince, I bid you good luck, and I'm expecting the two heads of the rebels also, " he said expressing faith in them.  
  
Vegeta didn't say anything and just took his leave. Bulma said, "Goodbye, don't worry we'll fufill our mission." They left the building and once they were safely out, Bulma said, " You want a race, now?" "We'll race from here back to the Space Capsule, okay?"  
  
"Alright woman, on your mark, get set, go, " Vegeta yelled. Together they off in a bolt of light.  
  
  
  
Okay people end of Chapt. 6. I left a bit of a cliffhanger, and I'll update soon. Well Ja ne  
  
Sakura_chan  
  
Oh yeah R/R 


	7. Chapt. 7: The prank; Love Blossoms

Hi again all. Sorry I haven't updated, it's just getting to the end of the year, and I have exams and tons of homework. Thanx for all the reviews from everyone. To those who think Veggie is O.C.C, I will try to add more cussing. The fact it was rated R, was because I was planning limey part in one of the chapters, probably this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will, because I'm a pathetic poor person  
  
  
  
Together they raced through the air, and they were flying at break neck speed. Vegeta had taken an early lead, but Bulma was quickly gaining on him as she boosted her speed. Vegeta took note of this and with an extra burst of ki doubled the space between them. Bulma speeded up and soon they were again tied neck and neck. Vegeta yelled to her, "You won't win this one, weakling I am superior to any woman!!" Bulma yelled back, "We'll soon see about that, asshole." They both began to near the space capsule and Vegeta added a burst of speed and touched down right in front of the space capsule seconds before Bulma did. "I told you I was superior to any bitch that dares to challenge the Prince of Vegeta-"  
  
Bulma cut him off and huffed," You mean a bastard prince of a dead race, I could have beaten you if I really wanted to, I was just tired."  
  
"Excuses, excuses, you know you are just a weak onna!" Vegeta responded, and then made his way into the capsule. As Vegeta retreated inside, Bulma was fuming, steam was literally coming out of her ears, she was going to show that ass who's better. As she walked inside, she began to plot against the Vegeta. Bulma marched straight to her mini-lab aboard the ship, and tried to think of the best trick to play on the ass wipe of all saiyans. "Hmm, " she thought, "maybe I could mix up a tonic that could make all his hair fall out, " "Nah I can do better than that I am a genius after to all." Suddenly she knew exactly what to do, and where to set it up. With her hands filled with items from various april fools jokes she had played on her friends (A/N I know it's strange to have April Fools jokes aboard a ship, but hey it could happen), she walked past the kitchen toward Vegeta's room, thankfully he was stuffing his face in the kitchen, "Perfect, " she thought to herself. Once in his room, she looked distastefully at the décor, "He could do so much better, " she thought. Then she turned to the task at hand. She pulled back the covers and threw the pillows on the ground. She carefully stuck a something that resembled a buzzer under the sheets. Once Vegeta sat on that his ass would get such a buzz, he would jump sky high. She then took a small step ladder and hung a bucket full of chocolate syrup above the bathroom door, when he opened it all the chocolate syrup would pour on him along with a cherry, "for flavor," she giggled to herself. She then coated the bathroom floor with oil, and marbles, with any luck he would slip and slide into the wall. Then she moved to the shower door and went inside. With her screw driver she switched the "cold" and "hot" taps, and smiled devilishly. She turned her attention to the water nozzle and unscrewed it, she then filled the nozzle and the tube connected to it with a hair dye that would turn his head a neon pink. She came out of the bathroom and moved toward his closet where she hooked up a device that once he opened the closet it would trigger a stink bomb that was so powerful it could make half a building stink for weeks. Not only did it trigger the stink bomb, but water balloons filled with a green substance that she had picked up from Spencer's a while back. And then, as a very stupid joke she programmed the alarm clock to go off at 1 am, with no way of turning it off unless he broke it. She decided she was done here, and left the room to go to hers and wait for ( as she called it ) the grand finale. As she was making her way to her room she saw Vegeta going to his and suppressed a giggle.  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma and wondered what the strange expression on her face meant, "Oh well, " he thought, "I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed." He walked into his room and then began to turn the knob that opened the adjoining bathroom. In the room beside him Bulma whispered, "3….2…..1."  
  
At that moment, a bucket of chocolate syrup and one cherry plopped onto his head, beneath the coats of chocolate syrup his face turned as red as the cherry and the vein on his forehead popped out. A loud yell echoed through the capsule, "WOMAN!" "Get your ass over here!!!" There was no response and he couldn't see anything worth shit, so he thought, "I'll deal with her later, first a shower." As he began to turn the tap marked hot, he was greeted with a stream of neon pink liquid that tumbled onto his head, a few second later it turned to clear cold water. "AHHH!" "That's fucking freezing, I swear the dike is going to pay!" "Wait a second the water was pink a minute ago wasn't it, maybe it's just because of the how the tanks were connected to the main water supply." "Okay, now if I turned on hot and it was cold, then if I turn cold it'll be hot (hopefully). " He then finished his shower in peace, grabbed a towel and stepped out. As the mist on the mirror cleared, he was greeted with a pink head. For the third time he screamed, in the adjoining room, Bulma was laughing her ass off. "Onna, " he yelled, "Once I find you I am going to twist you into a damn pretzel, you will be breathing out your ass soon enough." He finished drying off and retreated to his closet for some clean boxers to change into. As soon as he opened the closet door a stench that was worse then Hades himself greeted him, but that wasn't all, so did a dozen green slime filled balloons. As each on plopped onto his head, he ki began to rise and he was ready to kill. His rage could have made the sky fall down. Now to add to the list of things, he was smelly, and he was dirty all over again. "Okay, " he thought to himself, "I'll take another shower, and try and make myself smell somewhat normal, and then I will find that bitch and tear her limb from limb." He retreated to the shower and after many many showers, he smelt more normal, and sprayed some cologne he had gotten for some human holiday on himself. He then changed into some clothes that smelt ok, and searched out the onna. He quickly sensed her ki emanating from her lab. Pink haired Vegeta burst through the door, and grabbed Bulma by her neck, " What the fuck was the meaning of that little stunt, bitch?" Bulma said hoarsely, "It was just a friendly prank Vegeta, to get you back from today." "It was was it, I think I will shove that head of your up your ass!" Vegeta fumed. "Fine, Vegeta, how about this I'm not going to die without a fight, so let's just make this a sparring match, no rules."Bulma said matter-of- factly. Vegeta answered by walking outside into a clearing near the ship. As soon as she was near enough, he swerved an uppercut to her jaw. Bulma quickly retaliated with a kick to his gut. Vegeta punched her repeatedly in the stomach until she doubled over onto the ground. He than powered up a Big Bang Attack, and then realized that he would kill her something this powerful. He silently let the blast dissapate into his palm, "I can't do that to her, " "these stupid weak human emotions are preventing me from winning." He didn't know what to do and just walked away from her. He heard a weak voice from behind him," Why didn't you finish it off, I thought this was a no rule spar?" Vegeta answered, " I told you already woman, I can't kill you because who would fix my meals or this ship if it breaks, if you didn't have any uses you'd be dead by now. " He continued, " Now to pay me back for now letting you die, how do I get this shit out of my hair?" "Just go to bed, Vegeta, I'll make a tonic that will reverse the color, it shouldn't be too hard, your hair will be fine by tomorrow."  
  
"Wait woman, what about the awful stench in my room?" he asked.  
  
"Well, sleep on the couch and let the room air for a couple of days, and for your clothes one washing ought to do it, " she replied. Bulma that got up and limped to the space capsule door and walked in, Vegeta followed close behind. She made it to her bathroom and searched for her stash of advanced senzu beans that she had created in her lab, she quickly chewed one, and her health was restored in an instant. She then made her way to the lab to make a tonic that would fix poor Veggie's head. She mixed some black dye with a mixture that would in a way melt away the pink hair dye. She brought it to him on the couch and found him sound asleep. She left it on the table, and thought of how he cute he looked when he slept. As she walked away, she felt him grab her hand and whisper, " What are you doing here onna?" "I'm just leaving the tonic I made fore your hair on the table, relax", she answered.  
  
He whispered, "Time to make you really pay for what you did, " and with an instant movement he pinned her to the wall. He traced her jaw and said, " Too bad that you have to die right now, what a waste of strength." But in his mind it wasn't his intention to kill her, he just wanted a way to express his feeling for her. Bulma thought to herself, "This is it, no way I can cheat death now, I can't believe I'm gonna die here." She braced herself, but the hit never came, instead she felt warm lips on hers and a hand slinking down her back. She didn't know what to do, she did like Vegeta, but he was you know Vegeta. She let all her thoughts disappear and responded eagerly to his kiss. His tongue entered probed her lips, and slowly entered her mouth, a soft moan was heard from Bulma. He traced his finger down to the dip in her back and up again, a louder moan was heard this time. He suddenly stopped, picked her up and carried her to her room (A/N remember people, his room is all stink bomb infested). He laid her gently on the bed, and continued to kiss her while peeling away her t- shirt. He pulled over her head and it revealed her bra and creamy stomach. He moved down to her neck and traced kisses to her bellybutton. The rest of the night was a blur to both of them, it was just one fluid movement.  
  
  
  
Okay people that's all. I'm sorry but I don't write lemons, just wanted a bit of a lime flavor. Alright people R/R I want reviews. Ja ne  
  
Sakura-chan 


	8. Chapt.8: Preparations For Their Journey

Hi again everyone!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had exams and stuff the last week of school. Now that's its over I can update again!!! YAY! Well I hoped you all liked the last chappie. I'm sure what direction this chapter is going in but we'll find out won't we…..  
  
These are my latest reviewers: (Thanks for the reviews!!!)  
  
Moonsaiyanprincess  
  
Vegi-girl  
  
Roya  
  
Singe  
  
Jeane  
  
Sorceress fujin  
  
Crackhead-No-Miko  
  
Kat  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. *Sniff Sniff * Please don't sure, all you'll get is the lint in my pocket  
  
Vegeta awoke to an unknown warmth next to him, and tried to recall the events that happened last night. As the memories came back to him, he became frightened of his own emotions, and wondered what caused him to do such stupidity. He glanced over at her angelic sleeping figure and realized that this human emotion "love" was starting to invade his senses. He gave up trying to figure out what was going, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight. Bulma made a small groan and turned to face him. Her eyes fluttered open and she whispered, "Good morning, veggie."  
  
Vegeta replied, "Good morning, onna. " "I wish you'd stop calling me that, it's very degrading."  
  
"But Veggie, darling, it suits you so well, "she retorted.  
  
"Whatever, I'm hungry, "he stated as his stomach began to growl.  
  
"So, get up and make it yourself, you may of slept with me, but it doesn't make me your slave!" Bulma stated simply.  
  
"Woman, I do not cook food, I am not a chef, just get your lazy ass up and make me breakfast," Vegeta said.  
  
"Look, I'm going to take a shower, and then maybe I will think about cooking your damn breakfast, "Bulma said.  
  
With that said Bulma got up and retreated to the adjoining bathroom. She stripped off her undergarments and stepped into the glass shower stall. She turned on the water and let the hot water run on her body. As she began to reach for the soap she was greeted with the completely nude figure of Vegeta opening the glass door and joining her.  
  
"What do you think you're doing here, invading my privacy?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Onna, I need a shower too, and plus it's not anything I haven't seen before, "Vegeta replied with a smirk.  
  
"Oh no, you horny monkey you are not getting anything from me, after those comments, you will just have to suffer." Bulma answered.  
  
"Oh really, "Vegeta stated, and with that began kissing her softly.  
  
Bulma's last ounce of self control was lost and she gave in to the man in front of her.  
  
As Bulma began to prepare breakfast, Vegeta was still upstairs dressing. She began to think about everything that had happened to her ever since landing on this planet. She was stronger, more mature, in a relationship (sort of). She just couldn't believe that all of this had happened so fast. She put the stack of pancakes, plate of eggs, toast, and condiments on the table, just as Vegeta made his way to the kitchen. He sat down and without even a word of thanks and began to stuff his face. Bulma just stared at him and shook her head, no matter what he would never change. Between his noisy chewing and clinking of silver ware she said, "Vegeta, I think we should begin to prepare for our fight with Ralkor, we have already put it off for a day. Tomorrow I say we head out to his hideout and challenge. As for today we should train as much as possible." Bulma thought to herself, "I never though I'd actually want to train, and stay in the musty gravity room all day."  
  
"Okay, onna that is a good idea, once I finish eating we'll go and spar, "Vegeta replied between large bites.  
  
Together they headed off to the gravity room to begin training for the enemy. Bulma stepped inside the gravity room and powered it up 275 G's; with her boost of power from the plant she was able to stand in it. Vegeta said, "Alright we'll try hand to hand combat first, and then try it with ki blasts."  
  
"Fine with me, lets get to it," Bulma replied. Vegeta thought to himself, "Funny, how she reminds me so much of a female saiyan."  
  
His thoughts were abruptly cut-off because of a sharp uppercut to his jaw. "You'll pay for that onna!" and he kicked her swiftly in the gut. She doubled over in pain but quickly countered with a spinning kick to his legs. He toppled over but caught himself before he slammed into the floor. He jumped back up and punched her in the back making her fall to the floor. He was just about ready to admit victory when she tripped him from the floor and made him land beside her. She whispered, "Are you ready to use some ki blasts now?"  
  
"Of course woman, I will surely kick your ass at that too," Vegeta replied smugly. He was answered with a hard kick to his side. He quickly got up and powered up a small ki blast and sent it at her. She dodged it and returned the favor with a small energy blast of her own. Soon the entire gravity room was alive with the light of energy blasts from both opponents. They simultaneously thought it was time to finish it off. Bulma yelled another of her newly made attacks; "FIRE…….BEAM………CANNON!" (A/N: Sorry another lame attack name)  
  
Vegeta powered up and yelled, "FINAL……..FLASH!"  
  
Both attack met head on and each side tried to overtake the other, it was too hard to decide who had the upper hand. After a while Vegeta finally yelled, "Let's both try and make our blasts disappear so we don't destroy ourselves before the real fight!"  
  
Bulma let the energy disappear into her palm with searing hot pain, and Vegeta did the same. Bulma was the first to speak, "Good fight, I think we are as prepared as we can get."  
  
Vegeta answered," We can never be fully prepared, and that fight was measly compared to others I've fought!"  
  
"God, I was just trying to offer a fucking compliment, don't get your panties in a bundle!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"First of all, bitch, I don't wear panties, I wear boxers, which something I proved last night, and that fight wasn't all you thought it was!" Vegeta retaliated.  
  
Bulma conceded and said, "Fine, let's just go inside and clean up."  
  
They both haphazardly staggered out of the GR, and made their way to their separate bedrooms. (Veggie-chan's room it aired by now). As Bulma made her way to the bathroom for yet another shower she thought, "I thought that maybe we had something, but he always goes and ruins it, he probably thinks I was just a good for a fuck!"  
  
She tiredly walked into the shower and let the hot water untangle her strained muscles.  
  
Vegeta on the other side of the space capsule thought, "Why do I always feel like dying every time I say something hurtful to the onna?" "These human emotions, I don't know what to do about them." One part of him thought he should just give into them, but the other half thought it was completely against pride and honor. Vegeta gave up thinking and took a long hot shower. On his way to the kitchen for yet another meal, Bulma intercepted him and said, "I think we should prepare what we need to take for tomorrow since we'll be leaving as early as possible." "I'm not sure what we'll need but basic necessities and some directional devices should cover it."  
  
"Fine, I don't need anything, just go ahead pack what you need and leave me alone to eat and meditate." Vegeta responded.  
  
"Whatever, Veggie, I'm just letting you know, "Bulma said.  
  
She then made her way to the mini-lab to try and construct a better compass, she was sure they'd need it on this planet. As she walked into the lab, she spotted the scroll with the map written on it resting on the table beside her computer. She unfolded it and decided to take a good look at it, as she studied it she realized something that might really slow them down. She never thought that it might be in a completely different language, or take into consideration that they don't know much about the mapping of this planet, so getting lost was a great possibility. She walked over to the intercom system that was located all over the capsule and spoke, "Vegeta please come to the lab, I need to show you something, it's very important."  
  
Vegeta at the moment was stuffing his face and had a moment of wonderment when he heard Bulma's voice all over the house. It took him a moment to realize it was the intercom, he remembered this from when he worked with Freiza. He found the intercom and quickly located the "talk" button. "What the hell is it onna, I'm trying to eat!" Vegeta shouted.  
  
"No need to yell Vegeta, I just found something that might set us back a bit on our journey, "Bulma responded calmly.  
  
"All right, onna, but this better be important to interrupt me from my meal!" Vegeta said with annoyance.  
  
He stalked over to her lab and barged in, "What in the hell is it this time, just show it to me so I can go back to eating!" he yelled.  
  
Bulma brought the map over to him and asked him if he could read the Rhikan language. Vegeta realized the problem and said, "Back when I had purged this planet our scouters used to decipher foreign languages, but now I'm not sure what it means."  
  
"Well, I think I might be able to use my computer to try and decipher this, but it may take all night." Bulma answered.  
  
"Go ahead, woman, just make sure you get it right, because I do not want to be lost on this god forsaken planet!" Vegeta stated. With that he stalked back out and returned to engorging himself.  
  
Bulma retreated back to her computer, scanned the article into the computer and tried to find the language located in her hard drive. It seemed that Rhikan language was a combination of many Earth languages both ancient and recent. Part of it was in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and some of the lost language of Atlantis. The other part was a combo of Latin and old English. She knew that it would take the computer a while to decipher all these different languages and she left it there to do its work. She moved over to her desk and began tinkering with the compass. She added a built-in map and adjusted it to the Planet Rhika's magnetic field. She hoped that what the compass was showing was actually magnetic north. She then programmed the map for Planet Rhika and was pretty sure it was correct. She then began to pack her own necessities, a lot of non- perishable food, she was sure Vegeta would rather eat this than some animal he killed in the forest. She then packed a large compact tent, sleeping bags, and her own portable air conditioner (she had created this when she was forced to go on a camping trip in 11th grade). She added some extra clothes and of course her ever handy make-up bag! All this she fitted into an extra-large, durable capsule. She also encapsulated her air car, just in case they needed to stay low to the ground or some accident happened. She looked around for her capsulated first aid kit. It was like having a hospital in her pocket, plus she had a supply of her advanced senzu beans in there. She then looked for her mini-computer and capsule that held a bunch of tools. All these capsules she fitted into her capsule belt. She remembered this from her days when Goku was a young boy and she was still with Yamucha. She couldn't wait to go on another adventure. She looked at the clock and realized that it was around 11 pm, and since they were leaving at 5 am she would need to go to bed right now. She checked her computer but it was still deciphering the map she hoped it would be ready for when they left.  
  
As she walked into her bedroom she saw Vegeta meditating on her bed, she thought he'd rather now be disturbed and walked into the bathroom to change. She heard his voice say, "Change out here woman, I wouldn't mind the view."  
  
She yelped with surprise and then yelled, "God Vegeta, I wish you fucking scare me like that, I thought you were meditating."  
  
"I was, but you're ki disturbed me, and I'm going to sleep in here because the smell still hasn't dissipated from my room, "Vegeta finished.  
  
"Yes it has, you took a shower in there this afternoon, "Bulma replied.  
  
"I thought it had, baka-yarou, but the scent still lingered there and I suffered through my shower." Vegeta said with annoyance.  
  
He then thought to himself, "The scent is gone, but I want to sleep here, these stupid emotions are making me."  
  
(A/N: Isn't Veggie-Chan a bad liar?)  
  
"Whatever, Vegeta, just don't take all the covers and remember we are going leave around 5 am, "Bulma said from the bathroom. She came out dressed in short, silky, nightgown and slipped underneath the covers. Vegeta took the other side of the bed and stared at her. He finally spoke, "You don't expect me to sleep when you look like that do you?"  
  
"Vegeta come on, we have to wake up-"Bulma was suddenly cut off with Vegeta's lips on hers. She thought to herself, "I'll never get used to this side of him."  
  
  
  
Well people, that's it for Chapt. 8. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and have Chapt. 9 out soon, that is if you like my story. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Well Ja Ne  
  
Sakura-Chan: Veggie what are you doing ?!  
  
*Veggie-Chan looks up, knowing he's been caught red-handed*  
  
Sakura-Chan: Were you frolicking through the flowers again?  
  
What did I tell you about that?  
  
Veggie: I'm sorry, these pansy tendencies are hard to ignore. Plus the flowers are purty!!!  
  
*Sakura-chan sweat drops*  
  
Sakura-Chan- I don't know what to do with you, just go to a corner and rock back and forth. Maybe you'll come to your senses once you have a talk with all those voices you hear  
  
Veggie: Okay  
  
*Veggie walks off and begins to discuss how he enjoyed frolicking in the flowers to his friend Bob *  
  
  
  
~Sakura-Chan~ 


	9. Chapt. 9: The Journey Begins

Hi everybody I'm back and here to update another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed my last chapter. I'm thinking about putting the song in this fic. Well please read and review.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z. please do not sue. I have no money. I am only a poor human. [pic]  
  
The alarm went off with a horrible blaring sound. Vegeta was jolted awake from his deep slumber. His arm shot out from under the covers and he slammed the alarm into a billion pieces. The noise awoke Bulma and she groaned beside him and mumbled, "What time is it, I'm tired."  
  
"Its 5 am in the morning onna, I think we should be preparing to leave, "Vegeta responded.  
  
Bulma muttered to herself, "Why couldn't I have picked a normal time to leave instead of this insane hour in the morning?"  
  
Her conscience answered," Because you need to leave early so you could leave unnoticed and have a maximum amount of time to get their."  
  
She muttered again, "Shut mind, I have no need for you this early."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Talking to the voices again, onna?"  
  
"Shut the fuck up Vegeta, I have no need for this at 5 am! It's you fault I'm tired anyway, if you hadn't been so damned frisky and hard to ignore, I would of gotten sleep!"  
  
"Sure, blame it on my onna, you didn't have to respond to me, "Vegeta smirked. "Just because I'm irresistible, doesn't mean that… "He trailed off.  
  
"Irresistible, my ass, you were just horny as hell and you're just trying to put this on me, "Bulma yelled.  
  
She stalked off with a towel and a change of clothes into the bathroom. Once inside she stripped off the remaining pieces of her undergarments (Vegeta had ripped them during the night) and stepped into the large, glass stall. For the second time this week she was greeted with Vegeta naked body accompanying in the shower.  
  
She groaned, "Vegeta, come on, I have no time for this, we need to get going as soon as possible."  
  
"Look, I'm in no mood to fuck you onna, I need a shower too, "Vegeta stated. With that he took the soap and began lathering it on his body.  
  
Bulma ignored his presence and his body parts and began soaping herself. Both of them stepped out of the shower and wrapped towels around themselves. Bulma thought to herself, "Wow! Vegeta actually kept his hormones under control for once." No sooner were the words out of her mouth when Vegeta grabbed her around the waist and started kissing her neck. She moaned and thought, "I take that back, he can't control his monkey urges! On the bright side, it's a great way to start of an early morning!"  
  
Bulma was in her room getting dresses and getting the last of her capsules and items together while Vegeta was also getting dressed. Bulma was thinking of anything else she needed to take when she realized that Vegeta would probably need some extra clothes and accessories. She encapsulated extra armor, his never ending spandex, jeans, t-shirt, and boots. She knew he probably won't have any use for the jeans, but there's always a chance that she'd get him in human clothes. Bulma was dressed loose fitting khaki cargos and a tight, camouflage t-shirt. She wasn't about to wear that damn bunny outfit again from her dragon ball searching days (not that it would fit anyway) (A/N: Don't we all remember the bunny suit?). She into her new Adidas cross trainers (much better than her work or combat boots) and put the belt that held the capsules around her waist. She added a bit of make-up and chap-stick to keep her lips from drying out, and also tied her hair up into a pony-tail. To top off her outfit she added black sunglasses and adjusted them on the top of her head. She checked each of the capsules and read them to herself, food, supplies, steel-dome tent (equipped with A/C, microwave, fridge, and air beds), clothes, make-up, compass, and Vegeta's clothes. She thought to herself, "I think I have everything, let's rock and roll!" She walked out of her bedroom to Vegeta's (which was smelling just fine) and told him that they were about to leave.  
  
Vegeta grunted and said, "Fine let me grab something to eat first." Vegeta's grabbing something to eat consisted of 15 sandwiches, 5 bowls of noodles, and 6 glasses of orange juice, while Bulma ate granola bar and a peach. Thank goodness it only took Vegeta all of 10 min. to eat, since he was such a pig. Bulma was about to grab a jacket on the way out in case it was cold but Vegeta stopped her. "Stupid baka, if you do feel cold, flare you're ki to keep you warm."  
  
"I…. I knew that, don't call me a baka, I'm the smartest woman on this planet!"  
  
Vegeta smirked and said, "Only in you're mind do you feel that way."  
  
  
  
They stepped outside into the cool air, even though it was 5 am, it was still light. The planet had many suns keeping it bright most of the ay. It was strange though, even with its 3 suns, it was still chilly, supposedly the sunlight reached better than the heat did. Each of them powered up their ki and took off into the sky. Bulma yelled to Vegeta, "Head toward the right, its north we're trying to head for." Vegeta simply sped up in that direction acknowledging what she said. She thought to herself, "I really hope that his compass is right." They headed 25 miles to the north according to the map and the compass. Supposedly after 25 miles they were to reach a small river, and then go 50 miles west of it. Her advanced compass read they had indeed reached a small river and Bulma yelled to Vegeta, "We've reached our first stop, let's land now." They both touched down on the bank of the river, and Bulma told him they needed to head 50 miles to the west of the river. She commented, "I feel like I'm on a wild treasure hunt or something, funny huh?" Vegeta responded," If this map is ends up leading us nowhere, I will find Valgor and Ralkor and kill them both, it's just too damn bad that I can't sense their ki."  
  
"You're right, Vegeta, I really hope this isn't some wild goose chase, come let's go going," Bulma said, she then powered up and took to the air. They had gotten 30 miles in the western direction, when the sky turned gray and lightening began to strike, the closer it got the more scared Bulma became. She shouted to Vegeta, Come let's land, this lightening could really cause some damage to us."  
  
"Fine, onna, I can't believe you're sacred of a bit of lightening, but I'll honor your damn wished, "Vegeta shouted back. As soon as they touched down on land it began to pour and both of them were soaked to the bone. Bulma quickly grabbed the encapsulated steel-dome tent and threw it to the ground. In an instant the tent appeared and Bulma flung open the door and stepped inside. She was and Vegeta were greeted with cold air, and felt even worse than before. She leapt toward the thermostat and changed it to heat, after a minute the air became warm. The tent they were in was state of the art (since it was built by her) and was equipped with 3 main rooms; one large main room that included the kitchen and two bedrooms, each with an adjoining bathroom. Bulma said, "I'm going to the bathroom to dry off and change into something dry, you can do the same since I have a capsule with some clothes in it for you." She tossed the capsule marked Vegeta toward him. Bulma stepped into the small bathroom and got her clothes out from her capsule. She decided to change into some baggy jeans, and a red sweater that zipped in the front with a thin tank top underneath. She took her hair out of the pony tail, brushed it, and decided to let it air dry. She reapplied her chap stick, encapsulated the rest of her clothes, and left the bathroom. To her surprise Vegeta was in the main room wearing baggy black jeans, and white muscle t-shirt she packed in the capsule for him.  
  
"Wow, Vegeta I never thought you'd actually wear that, it looks really good on you, "Bulma said in awe.  
  
"Well woman, I didn't want to waste a good training outfit, and we probably aren't going anywhere soon, since you're afraid of lightening so I wore it. Plus, it doesn't look that bad on me, "he stated with his trademark smirk.  
  
Bulma asked him, "How about some food, I'm sure you're hungry again."  
  
Vegeta said, "Of course I am woman, I haven't eaten that much at all today."  
  
"I knew it, well I can warm up some instant noodles and you can make yourself some sandwiches, "Bulma told him.  
  
Vegeta didn't even answer; he just walked over to the mini-fridge and began to grab ingredients for his sandwiches. Soon his meal was prepared and he began to engorge himself on the same thing he had for breakfast. Bulma sat beside him and stole on his sandwiches to eat, Vegeta growled and her and covered his plate.  
  
"Don't be such a damn baby, I only took one, you don't all that extra fat anyway, "Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, instead he just kept on eating; he didn't have time for an argument while he was eating. As soon as every last crumb was gone, he got up from the table and looked outside. He then said to Bulma, "The rain and lightening has stopped, we can leave now."  
  
"Okay, whatever, the sooner this is over with the better I'm really starting to miss home." Bulma stated.  
  
They both walked out of the tent and Bulma quickly encapsulated it and stuck it in her belt. They took to flying to the sky again and quickly covered the remaining 30 miles, they reached another river and landed by the bank to read the map again. Bulma said, "We have go out to the middle of the pond, and dive under, there should be an underwater cavern we can swim into. We should resurface in an above ground cave and walk from their." Vegeta grunted his understanding and flew out to the middle of the lake. Bulma put the map back and did the same. She hoped when they dived that she could hold her breath long enough to get to the cavern. Vegeta dived first and Bulma soon followed, they swam side by side and were close to the cavern when Bulma felt that her lungs were going to burst. She thought, "I knew this was going to happen, that plant didn't improve my physical shape did it. "  
  
Vegeta noticed that Bulma had stopped swimming and seemed to be losing consciousness. His pride didn't want to do this, but his heart did, he swam over to Bulma and literally kissed life into her mouth, they shared oxygen until they resurfaced in the cave. Bulma managed to gasp out, "Thank you Vegeta for saving me, and don't worry I won't tell anyone you saved a weaklings life."  
  
Vegeta stated, " I only saved you because, I'd probably need your brain later in this journey, plus who will fix my GR when we return to Chikyuu?"  
  
"You're just saying that Veggie-chan, you know you love me!" Bulma giggled.  
  
"Whatever onna, let's just get through this cave so I can kill this Ralkor guy, " Vegeta muttered.  
  
"Okay, we take this cave straight out, and we will enter a forest, there should be clearing in the forest which is actually the top of the underground hide-out. Valgor says in the map, that part of the clearing is hollow that should be where the entrance to the hide-out is. Supposedly that's as far Valgor's men could trace Ralkor.  
  
"Fine, then onna, let's gets going, " Vegeta declared. With that he slung Bulma over his shoulder and started to walk through the cave. Bulma screams echoed through the cave, "Put me down this instant, you asshole! When I get down I will shove your head so far up your ass, you'll never see the light of day again!"  
  
Vegeta just chuckled and said, "You will, will you, I'd like to see you try, you can't escape the Prince of Saiyans."  
  
Bulma beat furiously at his back until she got an idea. She smirked devilishly, she knew exactly how to get out of this situation.  
  
  
  
Well that's all folks!! Bit of a cliffhanger (not really). Hope you enjoyed it, please R/R  
  
Is it okay to ask for maybe 10 more reviews?? Pretty please, with whipped cream and a cherry on top? Ja ne  
  
Sakura_chan 


	10. Chapt. 10: The Fight Begins; A Mysteriou...

Hi!! I'm back with another chapter to my story. I know you are waiting to see what Bulma is going to do to get out of this sticky situation. (Not really). Well please R/R. I want to thank everyone for the reviews. And if you like this story read some of my others, Wounded (B/V), Goodbye to You (B/V), Letters of Lovers (Mamoru/Usagi).  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, and I am not making any money of it. I just obsessively stalk the characters.  
  
Bulma knowing exactly how to get out of this and chuckled mischievously to herself. She powered up a small ki blast and stabbed it into Vegeta's ass. Before he could even stop her, he felt the sting travel up his spine and he yelled out, "You stupid bitch!"  
  
Bulma yelled back, "That's what you get for not letting me down, you asshole!"  
  
Vegeta shouted, "Fine!" And he dropped her on her back. It was very lucky that it wasn't that far to the ground or else Bulma could have gotten seriously hurt. While Bulma was brushing herself off and making sure she was okay, Vegeta had sat on the ground, rolling, trying to extinguish the small fire that had lighted on his ass. Bulma looked at him and just laughed, she laughed so hard that tears were streaming from her eyes, and thought that this is what it meant to die of laughter. Vegeta roared, "What the fuck are you laughing at, onna?! Would you rather I walk around like a baka with a fire on my ass?"  
  
Bulma laughed harder and managed to sputter, "You just look so funny, like a complete jackass!"  
  
"Well how else was I to put it out, on that stupid box of yours that you call a T.V. it said that if you were ever on fire to, "Stop, Drop, and Roll." I doubted this would work since some overstuffed bear said it, but I didn't know what else to do."  
  
Bulma still laughing steadily said, "You just looked so damn funny, and anyway that "overstuffed bear, "as you called him is Smoky, Smoky the Bear. And it is true that if you ever happen to be on fire that you, "Stop, Drop, and Roll." Bulma laughter soon decreased to giggles, and finally died out.  
  
Vegeta more pissed off then ever, ignored her, and continued to walk the dirt path through the cave. He thought to himself, "Why did I even bond to that onna, she doesn't deserve a Saiyan Prince like me! Her and her stupid idea to light my ass on fire, she shall pay!" He schemed to himself what he could to her, and suddenly remembered something about bonding in Saiyans, even though he had bonded to a human this should still work. He would transfer some thoughts to her, and knew that she would immediately get confused and frightened. He said telepathically to her ~Hello Bulma, I know a lot about you, I know where you live and where you sleep (A/N: Corny I know, but just deal with it), I also know that you happen to be in love with the greatest of Saiyans. ~ Vegeta thought that adding something good about him would be fun and ego boosting. Bulma looked startled and said, "Vegeta did you say something?"  
  
"Of course I didn't, onna, what the hell would I have said?"  
  
Bulma responded, "You said something about knowing who I am and where I sleep, why you would say that I have no damn idea."  
  
"Onna, you are finally losing it, maybe you should take one of those sedatives you have or something," Vegeta responded reveling in his glory of scaring Bulma.  
  
Bulma thought to herself, "Who could have said that? I must be losing it."  
  
Vegeta heard her thought and again telepathically said something.  
  
~You're not losing it, I just know everything about you, and what you think, you can't get rid of me, I will always be there.~  
  
Bulma whirled around and said, "Vegeta I know you said something, stop lying!"  
  
Vegeta said, "I didn't say anything! Stop being a baka, onna." While saying this he again telepathically told her ~It wasn't Vegeta the great, wonderful, magnificent, Saiyan prince, it was someone else, someone who knows everything about~  
  
Bulma realized that it couldn't have been Vegeta since the "voice" was speaking while he was, but it was so strange that it sounded sort of like Vegeta and spoke of him highly.  
  
"Vegeta, seriously tell me what the hell is going on around here, I can't be losing it because this voice told me I wasn't, "Bulma said.  
  
"Oh yes, onna, the voice told you weren't losing it, if that doesn't sound crazy I don't know what does, "Vegeta replied smirking.  
  
Bulma again thought to herself, "God damn you Vegeta, I know you have to have something to do with this, you stupid asshole!"  
  
The voice spoke again with furry, ~Hey, don't call me an asshole~  
  
Vegeta then realized he made a mistake and Bulma would figure out his mistake.  
  
Bulma screamed, "VEGETA! I can't believe you, pulling this trick on me, I don't know how you did it but you got in my head, and tried to make me think I was going crazy!"  
  
Vegeta chuckled and said, "You don't need me to make you think you're crazy, you already are! And anyway I was just having a little fun, just like you had fun on my ASS!"  
  
Bulma didn't know what to say, it was well plotted revenge, and in all truth she did actually deserve it. She gave up and said, "Fine Vegeta, you're right, I guess I kind of did deserve that, but it still doesn't justify the fact that you started this whole thing in the first place."  
  
Vegeta roared, "I started it, you were the one who fucking lit me on fire!"  
  
"Yes, but you were the one who picked me up and wouldn't put me down!" Bulma screamed back.  
  
"Onna, you have caused me enough trouble just being on this trip with me, just shut the hell up and stop being so damn annoying, "Vegeta stated.  
  
Bulma didn't respond she just kept on walking and ignored the bastard monkey prince.  
  
Both traveled the rest of the way through the cave in silence.  
  
Soon they came to a door, and Vegeta sensed ki on the other side of it. He telepathically told Bulma ~Look, onna, I know you're mad at me right now, but this whole thought hearing thing is due to our bond, and besides that on the other side of this door Ralkor and his friends are planning an ambush. I'm guessing you can probably sense their energy by now, just be prepared to fight once we get through this door~  
  
Bulma thought ~Ok, Vegeta, I think that was your way of saying "sorry" well I'm sorry too, and I'm ready to take on whatever is behind that door.~  
  
Vegeta didn't respond, instead her opened the door and jumped into a fighting stance, with Bulma following right behind. As expected, from the shadows leaped at least five of Ralkor's men and began to throw ki blasts at both of them. Vegeta easily dodged them and so did Bulma but, it became a bit harder as the ki blasts increased in size. Vegeta fed up with dodging, disappeared and reappeared behind one of the men and punched them from behind. He immediately fell to the ground unconscious. They still had four men to deal with though, Bulma had sent a round house kick and uppercut to one of the men, and they lay passed out on the floor. Seeing that she caused damage boosted her ego and she began to go crazy on the remaining three. She doubled punch one in the gut and sent him flying to the other end of the room. Vegeta on the other hand powered up a ki blast, and blasted on to the ground. The last one remaining seemed a bit more powerful than the rest; he most likely was the leader of the group. He came charging at both Vegeta and Bulma, but to no avail both of them had simultaneously powered up a mid-size ki blast and blasted him. Vegeta said to Bulma, "I don't think all of them are dead, but they will soon die, come on let's leave here. Bulma felt a bit sick at the sight of the carnage, she was used to the gore, but she knew that some this horrific mutilation had been caused by her. She immediately tried to calm herself and think happy thoughts, while pushing the bile that had began to rise in her throat back down. Vegeta sensed her turbulent emotions in his mind and tried to calm her down by sending waves of peace to her mind. Bulma didn't realize what he was doing, but was glad she felt more at ease with herself.  
  
They continued to the other side of the room and found another door, Vegeta said, "There are no ki readings on the other side of the door, I'm pretty sure the room is empty, but still be ready." Vegeta again walked through the door first with Bulma following and as Vegeta predicted it was empty, the room looked like someone had lived here, it had a table, cot, a few chairs, and a strange pedestal with a glowing ball mounted on top of it. Vegeta looked toward it and realized a good bit of energy emanating from it; he wondered what it was used for and moved closer toward it. Bulma also noticed it, and her scientific mind immediately began to try and figure out what it was. Vegeta thinking it would do no harm touched it and he felt a tremendous power surge in his system it only lasted for a short time though. Bulma felt his power increase and asked what he did.  
  
"All I did was touch the thing, and it energized me, "Vegeta stated.  
  
"That's it!" Bulma cried. "It must be a device used for Ralkor's men that energizes them for a short time; I guess it lasts longer in people of this planet rather than Saiyans. Since I am weaker and do not have the blood of a saiyan, it might energize me longer than you. That's probably what those five warriors used to actually put up a fight against us. "Bulma reached her hand out and placed it upon the glowing ball, she immediately felt a power surge and it didn't leave her system like it did Vegeta's.  
  
"Wow, I feel great, like a totally new person!" Bulma stated excitedly. Vegeta noticed her ki rise a bit, and thought this device could be very useful.  
  
"Onna, we should take this with us, we can probably use it back on Chikyuu, "Vegeta said matter-of-factly. "Give me one of your capsules and I'll put it in there for the time being."  
  
"Well I guess it would be alright to take it, it's not even fair that those bastards have it anyway, I bet it could even help against those androids that purple-haired boy had told us about a couple months ago, "Bulma said agreeing with him. Vegeta wrapped his hand around the ball and felt another power surge; he ignored it and pulled the thing off the pedestal. As soon as he did this a strange high-pitched noise rang through the room; it sounded a lot like a dog whistle. Vegeta's sensitive ears were beginning to hurt; it reminded him a lot of the onna's screaming and he had wished he hadn't taken the damn thing of the pedestal. Vegeta tried to ignore the ringing and encapsulated the glowing ball, then handed the capsule to Bulma to stick into her belt. Vegeta thought what the ringing might be signaling, it might be an alarm that would cause the room to fill up with Ralkor's men and they'd have to fight. This would delay them even more, but he was sure they could take on whatever it was. Bulma was having the same thoughts, but unlike Vegeta was worried that they might get seriously hurt, even though the race wasn't strong, in numbers it may cause damage.  
  
  
  
Well left another bit of a cliffhanger. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Please R/R  
  
Sakura_chan: Vegeta, what are you doing?!  
  
Veggie-Chan: Nothing, I'm not playing with any dolls *quickly hides a Barbie, Ken, and a Cabbage Patch Kid behind his back*  
  
Sakura_chan: Veggie what have I told you about playing with your daughter, Bra's dolls? She'll be really mad if she finds out who took them  
  
Veggi-chan: I could help my self, I'm sorry they are just soooo fun to play with. *Begins playing with the dolls, and acts out a scene of Barbie talking to Ken, then a giant dolls interrupts there conversation. Vegeta begins shouting in a booming voice, "Feel the wrath of the giant Cabbage Patch Saiyan! MWAH HA HA HA!"  
  
Sakura_chan: Veggie look, you're getting yourself all worked up and you're beginning turn very gay.  
  
Veggie-Chan: I'm not worked up and I'm definitely not gay! And don't call me Veggie-Chan  
  
Sakura_chan: Fine Vegeta, if you're not worked up then why have you turned super-saiyan? And how are you not gay, you're playing with dolls for Kami's sake.  
  
Vegeta: Well…uh… I may be a bit worked up, but I am not fucking gay!  
  
Sakura_chan: Vegeta, repeat after me, "I am Vegeta and I have a problem, I play with dolls, I am also very gay.  
  
Vegeta-Chan (in trance like tone): I am Vegeta and I have a --- Wait a minute I don't have a problem and I'm not gay. Now let me get back to playing with my dolls, we're about to have tea party, the Cabbage Patch Saiyan has decided not blow Barbie and Ken up.  
  
Sakura_chan: Vegeta first of all remember they are Bra's dolls, and it's a Cabbage Patch Kid! Look if you put the doll down I will read your favorite story about the Three Little Pigs!  
  
Vegeta-Chan: *Contemplates this proposition very carefully* Ok, only if you let make take the Cabbage Patch Saiyan with me. And for the last time, I'm not GAY!  
  
Sakura_chan: Enough said. My question is thought, "Why Cabbage Patch Saiyan?"  
  
  
  
Well Ja ne all,  
  
Sakura_chan 


	11. Chapt. 11: Fighting Ralkor; A Stranger F...

Hi people! I'm back to update another chapter. I'm sorry it's out so late, but ff.net has been a pain the ass the last couple of weeks. Well I know you all are wanting to know what happens so..  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ and never will  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stood their ground preparing for what might happen since the alarm sounded. Bulma feeling energized from the glowing ball was ready to fight, but was still a bit worried. In no more than a couple of seconds the room filled with Ralkor's men, they were similar in power level and looked like the guards they had fought previously. They came charging at both Bulma and Vegeta and both engaged in hand to hand combat with their enemy. Vegeta easily grew tired of this and powered up a large ki blast which blew half of the guards to bits. Bulma followed Vegeta's example and took care of the other half. As the moved across the room toward the door, they were stopped by another man, just by looking at him you could tell he was of higher power than the guards they had fought.  
  
"Hello, Bulma, and Prince Vegeta, I've been waiting for you two. I'm not expecting you two to be much of a challenge even though you did tear through my guards like paper." Vegeta was the first to speak, "You must be-"but was cut off before he could even finish his sentence. "Yes, yes, Prince Vegeta, I am Ralkor, the one Valgor spoke off, my guards and I have been watching you, and waiting for your arrival. You got here quicker than we had expected, but no matter, I'll still tear you to bits." Vegeta responded, "From your measly power level, I'm not even expecting a good fight, let's just get this over with, so I can get my plant and go home!" "Well then, eager aren't we, we don't have to fight, you could join me, and we could take over this planet. You could become the Prince or better King of a planet once again, you could rule over these people." Ralkor told him. "Why would I want to rule over these weaklings, they are nothing close to Saiyans in power level or attitude." Vegeta answered. "Yes, but I have created a machine, that could multiply the amount and power of each plant. We could feed it to the population and their power level would be that of a normal Saiyan."  
  
"Look, you insolent weed, I care nothing for this planet or their people, I just want the plant to raise my own power level, "Vegeta said with annoyance. "Fine then, if you do not wish to become my partner, then I must kill you," Ralkor said calmly, thinking he had already won. He continued, "And after you are dead, I shall take this pretty young woman, as my whore, and she might also serve well to produce children." Bulma then spoke up, "Look here, asshole, Vegeta and I combined is about three times your power level. And if by some twist of fate you did end up harming him, there is no way in seven hells that I would be your whore!" Vegeta was raging by now, even though pride wouldn't allow him to admit, he wouldn't stand for his mate to be taken by this low-level trash as his whore. Bulma was just about to punch him in the gut, but Vegeta's foot got there first. Ralkor doubled over in pain, but wasn't out of the fight yet. He got back up and threw and uppercut to Vegeta's jaw, pushing Vegeta back a couple feet. But before he could get in another blow, Bulma had kicked him in the back, causing him to fall backward onto the floor.  
  
Vegeta used the opportunity of Ralkor's position to kick him hard in the ribs, causing Ralkor to utter a gasp of pain. Vegeta spat on him and said, "You thought you could take my mate as your whore, not in you're your short-lived life span!" Bulma heard Vegeta's words, and was touched; she never thought Vegeta would actually admit to such things. Vegeta was just about to finish him off when Bulma spoke up, "Let me do it." Bulma didn't know what caused her to want to kill someone; she guessed it was probably adrenaline or the leave of her conscious. She powered up a ki blast and sent it right to his gut; Ralkor didn't even have time to take another breath before he was dead. Vegeta was the first to speak, "That was a pretty good onna, I could have done better, but you will improve with time." Bulma responded, "Wow, I feel really strange, I mean killing those guards was one thing, I didn't really have time to watch them die, but killing Ralkor..." "Onna, murdering and purging is just not your nature, you probably will never get used to it, just try to push it out of your mind." Vegeta said in a vain effort to comfort her. "Come on, maybe we can find this strange machine Ralkor was speaking off, and bring it back with us. You could probably even improve it; this will help even more in the fight against those tin cans (Androids)." Vegeta said. Bulma didn't respond she just turned and walked toward the door, not wanting to glance back at Ralkor's corpse.  
  
Once they got through the door, Bulma looked around, and realized it resembled a giant laboratory. And in the midst of everything there was a giant machine, probably the one that would copy and increase the plants power. "Vegeta, we could never take that giant machine back on the ship with us, it couldn't even fit in a capsule!" "Baka onna, Ralkor probably left plans of it somewhere, we could take that with us and you could rebuild it back on Chikyuu. Hell you might even be able to make copies of Senzu Beans and increase their healing powers." Vegeta told her. "That's right, he probably does have plans somewhere, come on Veggie help me look for it." Bulma said. So both Vegeta and Bulma began to scout around the lab looking for anything that might resemble plans for the machine. Each looked in every nook and cranny but found nothing.  
  
"Maybe, "Bulma said, "it might be in a safe, or a hidden compartment of a drawer or something." "I guess that is a possibility, "Vegeta said. Bulma then inspected each of the drawers carefully for any hidden compartments, while Vegeta searched the walls, checking for any hollow or out of place areas. "Onna I found something, come here." Vegeta declared.  
  
Bulma walked over to where Vegeta was standing and said, "What did you find?" Vegeta knocked on the wall, and it gave off a hollow echo, "See onna, it's hollow, there's something behind it." Vegeta then punched the wall through, and behind the wall was a small space. Bulma pushed Vegeta aside wanting to get to the plans as quickly as possible; she stuck her hand into the small space, and felt around until she found it. She pulled her hand back out, and said with triumph, "I got it," and in her hand she revealed a stack of folded papers. "Well, onna, what are you waiting for, open it, so we can make sure it's the right one." Bulma unfolded it, and inspected it carefully, and then snapped her head back up and said, "Yep, it's the outline for the machine, alright. We can finally leave this damn place!"  
  
Vegeta just grabbed Bulma's arm and dragged her toward the door they came through. As they got through the door, Vegeta dropped Bulma's arm. Bulma used the opportunity to open a capsule and shove the plans into it; she then put the capsule back on her belt. "We've got a long walk ahead of us, don't we, Veggie, "Bulma stated. "Oh no we don't, we're going through the roof, I don't want to waste another minute here, "Vegeta answered. With that said, Vegeta began to power-up a small ki blast, but before he shoot it at the roof, somewhere entered through the door and spoke. "Hello, Prince, I've been waiting to finally meet you in person. You are quiet a well known name in these parts, fighting you shall be quite fun. Now if you would kindly give me back my plans to my machine, I will be able to kill you." Vegeta looked hard and him, and a spark of recognition then hate flashed in his eyes. "It's you, I was sure you were dead, Freiza killed you years ago, didn't he?" Vegeta questioned. "He thought he had killed me, but he didn't know that I had the power to heal myself, "the mysterious man responded. "What do you mean, you were just one of Freiza's weak advisors, that tried to go against his word, "Vegeta said in confusion. "Oh no Prince, I was much more than that, I was more of a psychic advisor to him. How do you think Freiza knew all his enemies weaknesses, and where and when there would be an attack? It was because of me, I have practiced the dark arts since I was a child, my job to Freiza was child's play, "the man stated calmly.  
  
"So, when you contradicted Freiza and he tried to kill you, you used some sort of spell to heal yourself? What is this, some kind of fairy tale?" Vegeta said in annoyance. "This is no fairy tale Prince, I was just tired of being used by Freiza and not getting proper payment, so one day I told him I wasn't going to help him anymore, and of course he got mad, and tried to murder me. But little did he know of my true magic powers." He answered. "Okay, so you healed yourself, and somehow found yourself on this planet? And now you want to kill me, Prince of Saiyans, with your measly magic? I should just blast you to the next dimension right now!" Vegeta said, angered by this man's insolence. "Oh no Prince, as the now late Ralkor said, you could join me, and we could rule this planet and others, but if not I will be forced to kill you. It would be such a waste to, you have such potential and power, but nothing that could match mine, "the man said.  
  
"Look as I told you unfortunate friend, I would never join with a bastard like you, and killing me would be utterly impossible!" Vegeta angrily stated. "Again, you underestimate me, just like that stupid baka Freiza, and look what it got him, an eternity in hell! Well I guess I must thank you, you did kill Ralkor, and he was getting to be such a pest. Though he did have one good idea, making this woman here my whore! Now hand me the plans, so I can dispense of you quickly, I might even make it painless if you comply, "the stranger said with growing annoyance. "Baka! I wouldn't give you the plans if my life depended on it, and I would kill myself before I let you take my mate as your whore!" Vegeta yelled. "Fine then, I gave you choice, but you didn't take it, so I will have to kill you, "the stranger said.  
  
Good place to stop right people!! Who is this mysterious man, and why do both Ralkor and this stranger want Vegeta to join them? And what is with them wanting Bulma as their whore?? This and more will be answered on the next episode of Dragon Ball Z! Well please R/R  
  
Ja Ne, Sakura_chan 


	12. Chapt. 12: Meeting Fareu; Who is this Ma...

Hi people, since I had a bit of extra time before I leave, I'm giving you another chapter. This one is going to be a bit longer since I'll be gone a while. And maybe, if I get another chance I'll try and write another chappie after this. I also get inspired to write by REVIEWS!! Ok, ok, I'm not going to force you *unsheathes sword and holds toward reader necks * (J/K) review if you want to. I would like to thank everyone who did review my story and other stories. Oh yea I love e-mail so my e-mail is Twilight_Goddes@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, but since I do own Fareu, I shall do evil, evil things to him. *Unsheathes sword again and goes off in search of Fareu*  
  
*telepathic thinking*/ *action* "Talking" ~thinking~  
  
Bulma was getting incredibly pissed off; this strange man who seemed to know Vegeta was talking about killing him and taking her as his whore!  
  
~Ok, that's it; I'm going get things straight right now~ she thought to herself. "Ok, shut up, all of you!" Bulma screeched.  
  
"First of all, who the hell are you?! Bulma yelled pointing to the alien man. "Ah yes, my whore should at least know who I am right?" the man stated.  
  
"I am Fareu, (A/N: pronounced Faru) one of the best wizards in the universe, "Fareu said. "Ok, and secondly, "Bulma voice was threatening to screech again, "Why the fuck do you want me as your whore, you ecchi!" Bulma shouted at the nasty, wrinkly man in front of her.  
  
~He looks like 100 years old in human years! ~ She thought. "Would you rather that you die? If you choose to come peacefully with me, you will not only be protected, but have anything your heart desires, "Fareu told her.  
  
"What you treat your whores' with respect now?" Bulma asked with a voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"Well I mean you deserve something in return for you services, right?" Fareu asked. Bulma was fuming now and yelled, "There is no damn way that I'll come peacefully with you, you deranged fuck! Instead I will do the complete opposite and blow your shriveled head off!"  
  
Vegeta who watching this display, smirked with pride at how Bulma was handling the situation. ~That's the way to handle a shit like him~ Vegeta thought to himself. Fareu began to speak again and this time with anger," Look you little wench; you couldn't kill me if you tried! Just come along so I don't have waste energy sedating you!"  
  
He was answered by a strong punch to his gut courtesy of Bulma. "You deserved that you asshole!" Bulma said triumphantly with a very Vegeta- like smirk on her face.  
  
Fareu had fallen to the floor because of Bulma's blow, and she thought he was unconscious. As she moved closer to check, she heard him chanting sort of weird language.  
  
~Oh no, he might casting some sort of spell~ (A/N: I'm going to try to prevent Fareu from becoming a stupid wizard like Babidi, and I'm not going to turn this into a fairy tale)  
  
Bulma immediately began to back up form Fareu and started toward Vegeta. Before either could do anything a large ball of energy hovered above them and descended upon both of them with a large BOOM.  
  
Both were thrown to the ground and injured. Vegeta was amazed and pissed at the same time at Fareu's powers.  
  
~How can someone with such a low ki cast such a powerful spell? Maybe this is what he was talking about when he healed himself from the fight with Freiza. ~  
  
Vegeta heaved himself off the ground and powered up a Galick (A/N: I'm sure how to spell that) Gun attack and shot the beam toward Fareu.  
  
But to his dismay Fareu had a protective shield around him that absorbed ki. The next move took him completely off guard, Fareu fired his attack right back at him. Vegeta dodged the blast -barely and was enraged with what just happened.  
  
~Fine then, if I can't beat him with brawn then I will try something much more tactical, and sadly I'm going to need the onna to help me. I really have become weak and worthless haven't I? ~  
  
*Onna* Bulma's head shot in Vegeta's direction, and then realized it was the telepathic bond again.  
  
*Yes, Vegeta?*  
  
*We need to come up with a plan to kill this baka, maybe a simultaneous attack or something, whatever it is we have to catch him off guard*  
  
Bulma was trying to come up with a plan and suddenly figured something out.  
  
*Vegeta, most things have weak points right?*  
  
*Yeah, so what's the point onna?* He knew Bulma had some sort of plan  
  
*Well there must be some kind of weak point in his ki shield, or a weak point in his body, so if we could find that we could easily finish him off*  
  
*That would be a good plan onna, but how the hell are we going to find his weak point?  
  
We would probably have to blast him repeatedly and that would just waste energy*  
  
* Well how about we use hand-to-hand combat moves, just punch and kick him repeatedly until we find it. I know that sounds pretty stupid but what other choice do we have?*  
  
*Fine onna, I guess that might work*  
  
Both ran toward Fareu and began to punch and kick him at all different angles. Fareu just looked at them and laughed, "Baka weaklings, that isn't going to accomplish anything, my ki shield is too powerful for you. And if you were trying to find it's weak spot, that won't work either, this shield doesn't have one!"  
  
*Okay, Onna, what do we do now, he says there is no weak spot*  
  
*Hmm how about we power-up a punch and try to break the shield? Even though ki blasts didn't work, maybe a combination of ki and physical power could break it*  
  
*Onna we are just wasting energy*  
  
*Vegeta remember we have the that ball or whatever, I try the punch, and then I can always power-up if I feel weak*  
  
*Fine onna, it doesn't look like we've got anything better to do*  
  
Bulma then began to power-up a bit and punched her ki-covered fist toward the shield. At first nothing happened, but then she felt her fist breaking through it.  
  
~Yes, I got it, now we'll kill this asshole! ~ Bulma thought  
  
Fareu was amazed that this had happened. ~How can such a weakling break through my powerful ki shield? ~ He thought.  
  
~Ah, no matter, I have many other tricks up my sleeve, they'll never defeat me! ~  
  
Vegeta was quite amazed that Bulma's plan worked when all else failed.  
  
~Well that's what you get from a genius, ~ he thought.  
  
*Thank you Vegeta for that compliment* Bulma voice echoed in his mind.  
  
Vegeta than realized that he hadn't protected his mind, and that thought had reached Bulma.  
  
~Damn~ he thought this time protecting his mind from Bulma's.  
  
*Don't do that again, onna, or you shall pay!*  
  
*Oh come Veggie-chan, don't be upset, all you did was give me a compliment!* * Yes, but that's a weakness, I should not be praising you, since I could have thought of the same thing*  
  
*Sure, that's why you thought it wouldn't work.*  
  
Fareu realized that Prince and his mate were staring intently and each other and even though no words were exchanged, facial features changed.  
  
~Ah, they must of bonded, and now have a mental link. I can't believe that the cold, distant Prince actually took a mate and a ningen at that. I should take this chance while they're so wrapped up in each other and attack. ~  
  
Fareu began chanting something that sounded like a mix of Latin and ancient Greek, and soon a ki dampening cage appeared around the both of them preventing them from escaping.  
  
Vegeta immediately realized what had happened tried to blast his way out but realized it was a ki dampening cage and muttered a few curses.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing, I thought you wanted a fight? Caging us up isn't going to help things!" Vegeta yelled at him.  
  
"Oh but Prince, I've found some better uses for you. See even I have a higher power to answer to, and he might find a good use for such two powerful people. So you two shall come with me to another hidden part of this planet where my master lives. He was the one who taught me to be this powerful."  
  
Fareu began to chant again, and this time the cage hold Vegeta and Bulma along with Fareu disappeared from the underground cave.  
  
Suddenly all three of them appeared in something that looked like dungeons, except Vegeta and Bulma were in a cell while Fareu was outside the bars looking at them.  
  
"If you're wondering what happened, I instantly transported you to the dungeons of my master's fortress, you shall stay here until my master figures out what to do with you. Oh yes, these cells' also have a ki- dampening atmosphere, so escaping is out of the question." Fareu explained to both of them.  
  
Vegeta began to shout, "What the hell do you think you're doing, I am the Prince of Saiyan let me out this instant, so I can wring you scrawny neck!"  
  
"Oh I can't allow you to escape, my master would not like that at all, "Fareu said. "As for you, "Fareu pointed toward Bulma, "you might be let out to do the master's and mine's bidding if you come peacefully. "  
  
This was Bulma's time to scream at him, "Not on your worthless life, buster! I wouldn't become you slave or concubine or whatever it is even if you kill me!"  
  
"Well that can be arranged can't it, if you don't comply you either rot in this cell or you'll be killed by the hands of my master." Fareu stated calmly, knowing that the blue-haired woman would never do what he asked. ~But if I control her mind, or hypnotize her, she will be a wonderful concubine! ~  
  
"Vegeta, since you want freedom too, you could also be put to good use. How about purging planets again, it could be like old times, "Fareu said with a smirk.  
  
"I will never do your bidding, but I will make sure you die a slow and torturous death!" Vegeta shouted at him.  
  
"Fine, I will go an alert the master of you're arrival, and maybe you will have changed you mind when I return, "Fareu said.  
  
With that he began to chant again, and he disappeared to Kami knows where.  
  
"Vegeta, "Bulma whispered, "What are we going to do? Not even I have a plan to get us out of this."  
  
"Don't worry, onna, I'm sure we'll have our chance. When we are brought to see this master or whatever, we'll try whatever we can to escape." Vegeta told her in a vain attempt to comfort her.  
  
"What if he comes down to us, there is no way to escape this cell, "Bulma asked.  
  
"Most likely we will be brought to him. Back on Vegeta-sei prisoners were always brought to the King, so I'm guessing it will be the same here. Most royalty do not lower themselves to go into the dungeons." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Vegeta, this is very frightening, even back in the days when Goku, Yamucha, and I would go on searches for the Dragon Balls, I don't think I was ever this scared. I mean what if we never get back to Chikyuu? I can't bear the thought of never seeing my friends or family again!" Bulma at this point began to cry softly.  
  
Vegeta didn't know exactly what to do, this weakling onna, was his weakling onna, and he needed to do something. He pushed away he pride and took Bulma's trembling figure in his arms and hugged her against his chest.  
  
Bulma sobbed silently into his chest, but was glad for the soothing warmth and that fact that Vegeta was trying to comfort her to the best of his ability.  
  
Soon her tears lessened and her watery blue eyes stared up into Vegeta's coal black ones. She searched his mind trying to get what he was thinking, but he had created a wall around it. No emotions flickered in his eyes or face so she had no inkling of what he was thinking.  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going to try and get us out of this cell. Even thought its ki- dampening it can't be immune to my genius! There is a keypad that controls the cell, if I could just figure out how to deprogram it; we could easily escape this place." Bulma told him.  
  
"Well onna, you can try, though I don't know what tools you're planning on using."  
  
"Don't you remember Vegeta, I have my capsules with me still, and not only that, I never go anywhere without my capsule filled with tools, so there is no problem. " Bulma told him.  
  
"Okay, onna go ahead and do all the technical junk and get us out of here." Vegeta said rudely.  
  
Bulma ignored his snotty tone and said, "Gladly."  
  
She tried to weave her arms toward the keypad, but every time she touched the bars it made her weaker than she already was.  
  
~I guess the ki-dampening is most powerful when you touch the bars. I guess I'll have to try and tinker with the key pad while avoiding the bars. This is going to be hard~  
  
But Bulma wasn't one to give up and stuck her hands through the bars carefully toward the key pad without touching the bars.  
  
Vegeta on the other hand was watching staring into space and thinking about Fareu.  
  
~How could he have possibly survived Freiza's beating, he had to have been quite powerful to heal himself from those wounds. Freiza himself had even pronounced him dead after fighting him. I don't want to tell the onna that it will be a lot harder to escape than she thinks because she might have some sort of mental breakdown. That won't help us escape at all. ~  
  
A couple hours past and Bulma was still tinkering with the keypad, Vegeta was almost sure she was having fun working on it.  
  
~Well at least, she's in better shape than before, she really doesn't deserve this kind of mental stress. That stupid baka Fareu and his "master," he thought sarcastically, are going to pay! ~  
  
"Onna are you close to being finished, we have to make our escape before Fareu takes us to meet this "master" guy." Vegeta asked.  
  
"This system is more complicated than I thought, it will take me longer to decode it to let us out, I was hoping on finding some way to turn off the ki-dampening system but I can't figure that out either, I'm trying to work as fast as I can though, " Bulma told Vegeta.  
  
"Well, onna, just hope that we escape here before Fareu returns. " Vegeta said. It wasn't that Vegeta didn't have faith in Bulma's abilities; it was just that it was taking longer than expected and they were living on borrowed time.  
  
--------------------------------ONE HOUR LATER------------------------------  
  
"Vegeta, I got it!!! Bulma yelled happily.  
  
"Got what onna? The cell doors haven't opened or anything," Vegeta said with a bored tone.  
  
"No, no, I just got the ki-dampening atmosphere turned off, now we can break through the bars and try and escape from this place!" Bulma explained to him in a cheery voice.  
  
Vegeta responded by sending a ki blast that sliced through the bars allowing them to escape. Both Vegeta and Bulma walked out of the cell and looked around for any guards.  
  
They found two that were guarding their cell, but thankfully they had both fallen asleep. Vegeta and Bulma quietly side-stepped them and continued on their way.  
  
As they made their way through the dungeons they found a spiraling staircase that led to another floor. Bulma suddenly stopped by the end of the stairs looking a bit frightened.  
  
"Onna, go ahead up the stairs, what are you afraid of?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I know this sounds paranoid, but what if someone is at the top of the stairs and tries to grab us?" Bulma asked feeling a bit scared.  
  
"I'd have sensed their ki by now, "Vegeta answered calmly.  
  
"Yeah but-"Bulma tried to speak again, but was cut off.  
  
"Don't worry, onna, nothing will hurt you I promise, "Vegeta said.  
  
Bulma feeling a renewed sense of courage from Vegeta's words began to ascend the steps. As she came toward the top she realized that the hallway was completely deserted, much to her relief.  
  
She and Vegeta began to walk down another long hallway, with doors on either side, but neither thought there was anything useful behind any of the doors. At the end of the hallway, it split into two separate hallways.  
  
"Alright onna, you go right and I'll go left." Vegeta told her.  
  
"No, Vegeta don't leave me, "Bulma pleaded.  
  
"Onna, you're powerful enough to protect yourself, and plus with our bond I'll know if anything happens, so you have nothing to worry about." Vegeta explained to her, trying to calm her fears.  
  
"Well, okay Vegeta, but if anything happens to you, I will hurt you." Bulma said trying to lighten her spirits.  
  
They both went there separate ways, hoping to find some way out of this Kami forsaken place.  
  
Bulma walked slowly down the hallway, with a fear that something might suddenly pop out of the shadows.  
  
~Bulma, don't be so paranoid,~ she thought to herself, ~You'll be fine, you have enough power to protect yourself, and Vegeta will come and rescue you if anything happens. Anyway this isn't some cheap horror ride at an amusement park! ~  
  
She continued walking but quickened her pace anyway. She came to a door and was about to open when she sensed ki on the other side of the door. ~I really love this ability sense people, it really helps in situations like this, well better alert Vegeta~  
  
*Vegeta, I think there is someone on the other side of this door, so get you're ass over here!*  
  
* No one orders the Prince of-  
  
*Yeah, yeah I know the Prince of All Monkey Bastards*  
  
*Don't insult me onna, or I won't come at all and you'll have to face whatever is on the other side of the door* Vegeta smirked knowing he had won.  
  
Bulma sensed he was smirking because she could see it in her mind.  
  
*Don't think you've won quite yet, if I die, who will fly you back to Chikyuu?*  
  
*Do you think I'm that stupid onna, I know exactly how to fly that ship, and I've been doing it ever since the days of Freiza.*  
  
*Vegeta, come on, this is no damn time to fight; we need to get out of here and fast before we're caught. So just get your ass over here so we can see what's on the other side of the door.*  
  
Vegeta this time smirked even larger knowing the onna had given up.  
  
*You haven't won yet Veg-head, as soon as you get your ass over here, we'll continue this*  
  
Vegeta ignored her last comment and began to walk in the direction of Bulma's ki. He soon saw her at the end of the hallway in front of a door, with his keen Saiyan vision.  
  
He walked toward and said, "Well onna, what are you waiting for, open the door so we can see where it leads."  
  
"Okay, okay, relax Veggie," Bulma said then turned the knob, but then realized it was locked. She decided to put her powers to use, and shot a small ki blast at the knob, shattering it and letting them gain access into whatever was behind the door. Vegeta smirked, glad to know that Bulma was actually putting her powers to good use.  
  
As Bulma opened the door and peeked in, she realized that it was a rather large control room. Across one wall were video screens showing each room of the building. As she began to venture into the room, she realized she wasn't alone.  
  
"Ah, hello Prince Vegeta and Ms. Briefs, "she heard Fareu say.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here, you've kept my master waiting, "he told them.  
  
"I bet you're wondering how we knew you had escaped? Well these video screens record all the progress through the building. Plus I felt your ki's moving."  
  
Bulma wasn't all too surprised he knew since she had seen the video screens, but something that bothered her was how he knew her name. She remembered their previous conversations (If you could even call them that) and at no point did she ever mention her name.  
  
"Hey, how the hell did you know my name?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh that's easy, Ralkor told me that his men had been spying on Valgor, and they reported that a blue haired woman, named Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta would be coming to try and to kill us." Fareu answered simply.  
  
"Anyway on to more important matters, the main reason I brought you here. My master has finally decided what to do with you. So why don't you meet him?" Fareu said as he gestured to a cloaked figure that materialized out of no where.  
  
AHH! Cliffhanger! Well you'll just have to wait until my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this; I tried to make it as interesting as possible. I typed 10 pages to make it longer than usual. Please R/R (I wonder how many times I've asked that). Anyway.  
  
Ja ne, Sakura_chan 


	13. Chapt 13: I am Master Gaelic

Hello all my loyal fans! I am so sorry, I haven't updated yet, but life has been really busy. Too much homework, tests, going places etc. Don't worry though; I will be updating frequently, so no worries! Oh yes let me state, Vegeta is and has been OCC, please do not flame.  
  
I also want to address the issue of no NC-17 fics on ff.net. I feel this rule was really stupid. If they are trying to stop younger children from reading this, it has served no purpose.  
  
Aren't parents supposed to be monitoring what their children are reading? Plus, no one is forcing you to read these types of fics.  
  
I believe that it has just angered many great authors, and caused nothing but chaos. I am in no way saying that, I believe that minors should read these fics, I'm just saying that these fics are freedom of speech and have a right to be posted.  
  
If you agree with me please visit this site and sign the petition. http://www.petitiononline.com/KEEPNC17/petition.html  
  
Disclaimer: *In trance-like tone* I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ. I do not own DBZ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
The cloaked figure lifted up his hood and looked at Bulma and Vegeta. "Hello, dear Prince, and his Earthling mate. I have been waiting to meet you both. It's such a shame that I will have to steal this beautiful creature away from you Prince."  
  
Vegeta was incredibly angered at this strange figure and said, "What makes you think that you will have my mate? You even lay a finger on her and I shall blast you to the next dimension!"  
  
"Don't worry I will now hurt her, I just need her to serve my purposes." The cloaked figure replied.  
  
"Do you truly believe that you can get her away from me, the Prince of Saiyans? I do believe you haven't experienced the wrath of a Prince? Why don't I give you preview?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.  
  
"Wait a damn second here, who the hell are you anyway?" Bulma butted in, pissed that this strange creature wanted to take her.  
  
"Oh, of course, you do have the right to know my name since you be spending nothing short of eternity with me. You can call me Master Gaelic (Pronounced Gai-lick)."  
  
"Look here, Gaelic, you are not taking me anywhere. What makes you think you'd capture me anyway?" Bulma asked ready to punch this baka at anytime.  
  
"Oh, I'm pretty sure that your Princey here, couldn't possibly take me on. The energy gathered in my body is 20x that of the Prince's." Gaelic answered.  
  
~Vegeta, do you think you can take him~  
  
~Onna, for the first time in my life, I'm not sure. This enemy seems to have something up his sleeve~  
  
Suddenly both Vegeta and Bulma heard a new voice in their minds.  
  
~Don't think planning telepathic thinking can save you, I can hear everything your saying. Oh, and trust me Prince, you couldn't possible beat me anyway~  
  
Vegeta was outraged, how the hell could Gaelic get in their mind anyway! And letting the enemy know that he might not be able to defeat him, was one of the worst things to do in battle. Was all truly lost now?  
  
Bulma couldn't believe that slime ball could get in her mind, now what were they going to do. They couldn't plan and attack and Gaelic had heard Vegeta's confession. All she could think was Shimatta, Shimatta, Shimatta!  
  
Vegeta abandoned any type of plan, charging at Gaelic hoping to catch him off guard. But it was to no avail, all his punches were blocked easily by Gaelic.  
  
"Stupid, weak, Prince, you can't possibly touch me. I told you, I am much more powerful than you and your mate put together!" Gaelic told him.  
  
Vegeta was at a loss, he wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he was not going to let this man win. He had to keep his pride, and he had to win.  
  
He powered up a ki blast after ki blast and shot it at the cloaked figure, hoping at least one would hit.  
  
Sadly, Gaelic absorbed every blast and shot it back in one large ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta increased his ki and tried to push it back at him, knowing he couldn't possible dodge it.  
  
His efforts were in vain as it enveloped him and once the light dissipated Vegeta was lying on the ground, battered and bruised.  
  
Bulma shrieked and ran to Vegeta's side, "Oh Kami, Vegeta I can't believe this. Wake up please; you can't die on me now! I need you.  
  
Vegeta coughed weakly and whispered, "Don't worry about me onna, just try to protect yourself. Remember I'm the Prince of Saiyans, I'll be fine." Even when he was down he still acted like he was on top of the world.  
  
Bulma now had tears streaming down her face, and then an idea hit her. She still had some senzu beans in her capsule belt. She hoped she'd be able to get this to Vegeta before Gaelic decided to attack again.  
  
She reached quickly into her capsule, pulled out the bean, and shoved it in Vegeta's mouth. He began to chew and she knew his energy was being restored.  
  
She looked behind her and saw Gaelic hadn't registered her actions yet, he was still laughing insanely at killing the mighty Prince.  
  
Then Gaelic's head jerked up and he looked in the direction of Vegeta.  
  
"How can this be, his power is back to full strength. That can't be possible, 2 seconds ago his power was almost gone, what kind of trick is this?"  
  
Bulma answered and said, "Just a little magic of our own, "and winked. She was really enjoying pissing this guy off.  
  
Gaelic was enraged as he saw the Prince rise to his feet with his trade- mark smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Baka, you thought you could defeat me, I am the Prince of All Saiyans, you haven't even begun to feel my wrath yet!" Vegeta declared.  
  
Bulma was amazed at how egotistical Vegeta could be even though he knew that he was no match for Gaelic. No warrior she had known, had ever been as confident as Vegeta, for this she was proud of him.  
  
She knew that she had to help him out somehow, but how could she? Then another great idea struck her, the glowing ball she had encapsulated. Since Vegeta had Gaelic's attention, and Fareu was watching them intently, she could easily get an energy boost before anyone noticing. Well until her energy increased anyway, but by then she'd be prepared.  
  
She opened the capsule and touched the glowing ball quickly then, encapsulated it again. She felt the instant surge of power through her body, and felt like she could destroy this Gaelic easily.  
  
Gaelic, Vegeta, and Fareu immediately sensed the change in ki, and they all looked toward Bulma.  
  
Vegeta smirked knowing what the onna had done, and was glad she had, it would be useful in this battle.  
  
Gaelic was annoyed along with Fareu at this new development. How is it that this ningen could increase power even more than it was already? He knew the plant had given her some power, but how was it possible it could increase a good bit in the space of one minute.  
  
The same was true with the Prince, how did his power come back all at once. Maybe these two had more tricks up their sleeves than he knew. Not to worry though, he was still more powerful than them anyway.  
  
While Gaelic was questioning what was happening she landed a kick to his head, glad that she had at least made contact. Gaelic immediately looked up at her angered, but then his gaze softened.  
  
"Think your powerful do you onna, well think again, because you just made the greatest mistake of your life." With this said, he grabbed around the neck and concentrated.  
  
Vegeta was pissed off, how dare that bakayarou touch his mate? He was going to kill that son of a bitch.  
  
But as he was about to power up a ki blast, the onna disappeared completely. What the fuck did he do with her? He asked himself.  
  
"Where did she go Gaelic, answer me before I blast you into oblivion," Vegeta questioned.  
  
"Don't worry I just sent her to the dungeons, where she can cause me no more trouble. Not to worry thought, she'll be safe, and I will be moving her to my sleeping quarters as soon as I finish you off." Gaelic answered, humored by the Prince's anger.  
  
Vegeta realized what Gaelic intended to do with Bulma, and was more furious than ever. This bastard was going to pay, even if he died trying.  
  
He flared his ki more, and prepared to shoot a Final Flash at Gaelic, even though he knew this was a suicidal move. But what else was he going to do?  
  
"Final...Flash! "Vegeta yelled.  
  
Gaelic smirked at the approaching blast, and simply swatted it as if it were a mere fly. He then shot a ki blat aimed at the Prince.  
  
Vegeta dodged out of the way quickly and was at loose ends on what to do. He couldn't land a punch on him, and couldn't use energy either. What was he going to do?  
  
He decided there was no harm in trying another physical attack and tried to kick him the stomach.  
  
Instead he was grabbed by the leg, and then suddenly wasn't there at all. Before Vegeta knew he was in a cell somewhere. He guessed he was in the dungeons Gaelic was speaking about. Maybe he'd be able to find Bulma. "Onna, where are you?" he yelled.  
  
"Vegeta, is that you, I'm over here," Bulma shouted back.  
  
Vegeta could sense that her ki was in the cell beside him. He tried to blast a hole through the wall, but it absorbed his energy. He tried to punch it instead, and luckily it worked. He walked into Bulma's cell and was greeted by a huge hug from the onna.  
  
He didn't push her off, but he didn't hug her back either.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, I was worried, I didn't know where I was and I was afraid Gaelic had hurt you." "I'm so glad that-"  
  
Bulma was suddenly cut off when a voice spoke in their minds.  
  
"Hello Prince and my dear Bulma. Hope you enjoy these accommodations. I have decided to give you both another chance. If you join my side I will let you live. If not, I will kill you Prince, and then take your lovely mate as my personal concubine. And you better hope that she lives through it, I have been known to be very rough, "he said with a chuckle.  
  
Then he stopped speaking and they felt that he had left their minds. Bulma was scared, and extremely pissed off at Gaelic. Vegeta on the other hand was just extremely pissed; he wanted to personally castrate this bastard, before he laid a hand on his onna.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Alright, my loyal fans, that is Chapter 13 and I hoped you enjoyed. Please be kind and REVIEW! I'm trying to reach at least 55, and with you your motivation I can write another chapter.  
  
Vegeta: You shall review or be blasted to the next dimension  
  
Sakura_chan: Don't threaten the readers, it's their decision if they review or not.  
  
Vegeta: I don't care, I must know whether or not my onna is ok, and plus I have to tear that Gaelic another asshole. So the readers must review.  
  
Sakura_chan: Fine, fine Vegeta, have it your way, don't blame me when they don't review.  
  
*Little green Martians prancing around yelling* REVIEW, REIVEW, REVIEW!! 


End file.
